Kau Pilih Aku atau Dia
by Triple Elf Kamilia
Summary: Setelah enam tahun menikah masihkah kau meragukan cintaku? Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan cintamu, seutuhnya.
1. Best Day Ever

Title:Wanita Itu

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto

Rating:T

Genre:Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Pairing:Naru/Saku

.

.

.

.

.

.

BEST DAY EVER

Ya hari ni adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Aku, Sakura Haruno 23 tahun telah resmi menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai Naruto Uzumaki. Walaupun pernikahan kami hanya karena perjodohan tapi aku tetap mencintai Naruto karena Naruto adalah orang yang telah menyelamatkanku.

**Flashback**

"Sakura awas!"

Ino berteriak kepadaku.

Prang!

Apa itu tadi? Ya Tuhan, ada pot bunga yang jatuh dari lantai 2. Tapi siapa orang yang telah menyelamatkanku? Sekilas ku lihat wajah orang yang telah menyelamatkanku. Rambut pirang, tinggi, dan tampan. Siapakah dia? Oh. . Tuhan aku sangat ingin mengenalnya. Penyelamatku. My hero, my saviour.

"Sakura apa kau tak apa-apa? Aku minta maaf, aku tidak sengaja menyenggol pot bunga itu. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ada dibawah. Maafkan aku Sakura."

"Tidak apa-apa Ino, toh kamu juga tidak sengaja."

Siapakah gerangan orang itu Tuhan? Aku sangat ingin mengenalnya.

**End of flashback**

Ya, kau betul. Orang yang telah menyelamatkanku itu adalah Naruto. Mungkin bisa dibilang cinta pada pandangan pertama. Mungkin kau menganggap aku terlalu mendramatisir, tapi itu adalah kenyataan. Sejak saat itu aku mencari tahu siapa gerangan orang yang telah menyelamatkn aku. Sampai tiba saat itu. Ya, saat dimana aku dijodohkan oleh Naruto.

**Flashback**

"Sakura, ayah dan ibu telah memutuskan bahwa kau akan kami jodohkan dengan anak dari teman masa kecil ayah."

"Tapi ayah, aku tidak mau dijodohkan. Aku sudah mempunyai orang yang akan menjadi calon suamiku."

"Tapi mana Sakura, ayah dan ibu tidak pernah kau kenalkan dengan seorang alki-laki. Darimana kau bisa mendapatkan seorang suami kalau kau saja tidak mempunyai seorang pacar. Pokoknya ayah tetap akan menjododhkan kamu dengan anak teman masa kecil ayah.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Nona Sakura."

"Baiklah ayah."

**Hari perjodohan**

"Sakura kenalkan, ini Naruto anak kami."

"Hehe. .salam kenal aku Naruto Uzumaki. Hey, sepertinya kita pernah bertemu, tapi dimana ya? Ah, ,mungkin hanya firasatku saja."

Oh, Tuhan ini dia, pangeran hatiku, pujaan hatiku yang telah lama kucari-cari. Tuhan, terima kasih banyak.

**End of flashback**

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Hidupku sempurna. Ayahku adalah seorang bisnisman yang sukses, begitu pula dengan ibuku. Sedangkan aku, aku adalah seorang pengacara handal. Naruto-yang notabene sekarang adalh suamiku-adalah seorang arsitek. Aku mempunyai banyak teman dan seorang teman baik yang selalu menemaniku, Ino. Begitu sempurnanya hidupku ini Tuhan. Terima kasih Tuhan.

Mulai hari ini, aku akan menempuh hidup baru bersama dengan orang yang paling aku cintai-Naruto Uzumaki-. Ini akan menjadi hari-hari yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupku. Tak ada yang bisa menandingi daripada hari ini.

**TBC**

Aduh maaf ia chapter satunya saia buat yang pendek soalnya masih bingung. Well, ide ceritanya sudah saia buat koq, Cuma ada satu halangan yaitu adek saia yang selalu mengganggu saia dalam penulisan fanfic ini. Gomenasai. Sodara-sodara jangan lupa wad reviewnya ia. Aku tunggu lho. Sankyu ^^.


	2. Wanita Itu

Fic kedua saia setelah Best Day Ever, terimakasih atas reviewnya, saia jadi terharu. TT (maaf author emang lebay).

Title:Wanita Itu

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto

Rating:T

Genre:Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Pairing:Naru/Saku, and li' Naru/Hina

.

.

.

.

.

.

WANITA ITU

**6 tahun setelah pernikahan**

Hai, kini pernikahanku dengan Naruto telah menginjak tahun ke-6. Tak terasa kini usia pernikahan kami telah menginjak usia ke-6, waktu terasa berlalu begitu cepat. Ya, waktu terasa begitu cepat jika aku ada disamping Naruto-suamiku yang paling aku cintai- yang sekarang sedang bekerja dikantornya.

Aku kini telah mempunyai 2 orang anak, yaitu Yuki dan Tora. Yuki sekarang berumur 3 tahun, sedangkan Toma berumur 1 tahun. Lengkap sudah kebahagiaanku didunia ini. Aku sangat berterimakasih kepada Tuhan yang telah mengkaruniaiku hidup yang indah.

Hari ini tepat 6 tahun pernikahanku dengan Naruto. Aku ingin memberinya sebuah kejutan. Walaupun ini hanyalah ulang tahun pernikahan kami yang ke-6, tapi aku tetap ingin memberi Naruto kejutan. Aku ingin memberi tahunya betapa aku sangat mencintainya.

Aku akan memberi Naruto sebuah kejutan kecil, yaitu sebuah kue yang bisa dinikmati oleh kami berdua dan sebuah jam tangan. Aku tahu bahwa dia bahkan bisa membeli jam tangan yang lebih bagus dan lebih mahal daripada ini, tapi jam tangan ini adalah hadiah dariku. Jadi ini LEBIH SPESIAL. Baiklah, aku terlalu berlebihan, tetapi aku harap Naruto akan memakainya setiap hari.

Baiklah ayo kita buat kue paling enak sedunia. Aku berterimakasih kepada sahabat terbaikku Ino yang dengan telah mengajariku cara membuat kue yang enak ini. Terima kasih Ino, kau adalah teman terbaikku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Few, akhirnya jadi juga kuenya. Aku tidak sabar menunggu Naruto pulang untuk mencicipi kue buatanku ini. Cepatlah pulang, Naruto.

"Aku pulang!"

"Naruto, akhirnya kau pulang juga. Ini aku buatkan kue untukmu."

"Hah? Kue? Untukku?"

"Ya Naruto, untukmu. Hey, apa kau ingat ini hari apa?"

"Hari Rabu?"

"Bukan Naruto, hari ini adalah hari jadi kita yang ke-6. Apa kau lupa? Tunggu dulu, Naruto kau pucat sekali. Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sakit?"

"Aku sedikit pusing Sakura, aku…."

Brak

"Naruto! Naruto! Sadarlah Naruto! Naruto!"

"Suami ibu menderita anemia. Mungkin karena kecapekan. Sebentar lagi suami ibu akan sembuh."

"Terima kasih, Dok."

Ya Tuhan, Naruto sakit. Aku sedih sekali. Kini dia terbaring diranjang rumah sakit. Kasihan sekali Naruto, beberapa hari ini Naruto memang selalu lembur kerja. Naruto, cepatlah sembuh.

"Naruto, ini aku bawakan bubur kesukaanmu. Makanlah."

"Ugh, tidak Sakura. Aku sedang tidak enak makan."

"Tapi Naruto, kau masih sakit. Makanlah agar kau cepat sembuh."

"Sakura, ku bilang aku sedang tidak enak makan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku keluar dulu, mau mencari minuman."

Baru kali ini Naruto menolak memakan bubur kesukaannya. Mungkin karena dia sakit jadi nafsu makannya hilang. Baiklah, jangan sedih Sakura. Kalau dia sudah sembuh, pasti dia mau makan bubur kesukaannya ini.

Aku pun membeli beberapa kopi untuk menemaniku menjaga Naruto. Aku pun kembali keruang rawat inap Naruto sampai terjadilah sesuatu yang tidak kuinginkan untuk terjadi.

"Naruto, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, Hinata. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kecapekan sedikit. Sebentar lagi juga aku akan sembuh. Jangan khawatir. Hehehe."

"Ini Naruto, aku bawakan bubur kesukaanmu. Makanlah sedikit. A. .a. ."

"A. .a. ."

Siapakah wanita itu. Tunggu dulu, Naruto memakan makanan yang wanita itu bawakan? Apakah dia selingkuhan Naruto? Tidak, aku tidak boleh berprasangka buruk terhadap Naruto. Mungkin saja itu cuma teman satu kantor Naruto yang datang menjenguk. Tapi, kenapa mereka kelihatan mesra sekali? Tuhan, hatiku sakit sekali. Terlalu sakit hingga tak kuasa aku menahan air mata. Naruto, siapakah wanita itu? Katakan padaku, sayang. Katakanlah padaku bahwa hanya ada aku didalam hatimu. Katakan bahwa kau tidak akan menyukai wanita lain.

"Naruto, aku pulang dulu, ya. Semoga lekas sembuh."

"Ya, Hinata. Terima kasih telah menjengukku. Sering-seringlah kau menjengukku."

"Sampai jumpa, Naruto."

"Sampai jumpa, Hinata."

Aku harus tahu siapa wanita itu. Aku harus.

"Hey, kau Hinatakan?"

"Iya, saya Hinata. Ada keperluan apa koq Anda memanggil saya?"

"Kau. . . .

**TBC**

Wokokokokokokok. Saia jahat sekali ia. Memotong pembicaraan orang. Nyahahaha .. Maafkan saia kalau ada banyak koma, karena saia lebih suka koma daripada titik. Dan sekali lagi saia harus menulis fic ini dua kali karena setelah disave dihapus dengan indah oleh adik saia dengan indah. Bagoes. Saia tunggu reviewnya ia. Sankyu.


	3. Teman?

Title:Teman?

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto

Rating:T

Genre:Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Pairing:Naru/Saku, and lil' Naru/Hina

.

.

.

.

.

.

TEMAN. .?

"Kau teman Naruto?"

"Ya, aku adalah Hinata Hyuuga. Aku adalah teman satu kantor Naruto. Kalau kamu sendiri siapa?"

"Er, aku adalah Sakura Haruno teman Naruto juga. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengan Naruto?"

"Oh itu, selain kami satu kantor, aku mengenal dia dari temanku, Tenten. Kalau kamu sendiri?"

"Er, aku mengenal Naruto dari ayahku. Karena ayah Naruto adalah teman masa kecil ayahku. Salam kenal ya."

"Salam kenal juga."

Mulai saat itu, aku mulai menyelidiki siapakah Hinata itu. Sekarang kami berteman. Dia menjadi teman baikku (tetapi tetap Ino yang menjadi teman sejatiku). Kami saling bercerita tentang hidup kami. Mulai dari teman, karir, sampai dengan orang yang spesial dihati kami.

Well, over all dia anak yang baik. Sedikit banyak aku mulai mengetahui siapakah Hinata itu. Dia adalah anak dari pengusaha kaya bernama Hiasi Coorp. Ternyata perusahaan ayah Hinata adalah relasi dari perusahaan milik ayahku juga. Jadi lebih mudah bagiku untuk mengetahuinya.

Yang kutahu, dia dan Naruto adalah teman baik. Mereka saling bertukar pikiran tentang pekerjaan. Bahkan mereka juga saling berbagi tentang masalah mereka. Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahu Hinata kalau aku dan Naruto adalah suami istri, tetapi niat itu ku urungkan karena aku masih ingin mengetahui lebih lanjut tentang hubungan mereka. Apakah hanya sebatas teman kerja atau lebih (yang tentu saja tidak ku inginkan).

Hari demi hari tingkah Naruto semakin aneh. Dia sering sekali pulang larut. Tapi aku tetap tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkan cinta Naruto seutuhnya. Aku ingin dimata dia hanya ada aku, dihatinya hanya ada namaku seorang, dan cintanya hanya untukku seorang. Aku ingin menjadikannya milikku seorang. Egois mungkin, tapi itu wajarkan bila seorang istri hanya menginginkan perhatian dan cinta suaminya hanya untuk dia seorang. Aku benarkan?.

Suatu hari sewaktu Naruto tidur, diam-diam kubuka sms milik Naruto. Dan ternyata isinya hampir seluruhnya dari orang yang bernama Hyuu. Siapa itu Hyuu? Apakah dia... Tidak aku tidak boleh berpikiran buruk terhadap Naruto, aku harus percaya terhadap Naruto. Kulihat nomer orang yang bernama Hyuu itu. Dan ternyata itu adalah nomer milik Hinata.

Seperti ditusuk pedang berulang kali, hatiku sakit, sangat sakit. Apakah apa yang telah kuberikan kepada Naruto selama ini kurang? Aku telah berusaha menjadi istri yang baik untuknya. Aku memasak, mencuci, mengurus anak, dll. Jika dia memintaku untuk melakukan ini, kulakukan. Jika melarangku untuk tidak melakukan ini, tidak akan kulakukan. Dia meminta apa kuturuti. Aku kurang apa Naruto? Katakan padaku. Apa saja kan kulakukan untukmu.

Tapi aku tetap tidak akan menyerah. Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan hati Naruto. Aku akan tetap berjuang untuk mendapatkan hati Naruto kembali. Aku harus bisa!

"Selamat pagi, Naruto."

"Selamat pagi, Sakura."

"Cepatlah mandi, nanti kau telat."

"Iya, Sakuraku sayang."

Dia pun mengecup dahiku. Betapa senangnya hatiku, walaupun terkadang rasa sakit itu juga datang. Ya, rasa sakit karena aku takut cinta Naruto bukan hanya untukku.

"Wow, Sakura. Kau masak apa hari in? Sepertinya lezat"

"Aku masak kari ayam. Cobalah Naruto."

"Ini enak sekali Sakura. Kau harusnya lebih sering memasak ini."

"Sungguh? Terima kasih, Naruto. Baiklah, aku akan lebih sering memasak kari ayam untukmu."

"Terima kasih, Sakura. Kau istri yang baik."

"Selamat pagi ayah, ibu."

"Selamat pagi, Yuki, Tora. Hari ini ibu mempunyai menu makanan spesial untuk kalian. Yaitu kari ayam."

"Wah, aku suka kari ayam. Terima kasih, ibu."

"Sama-sama, Yuki, Tora. Ayo, cepat makan dan habiskan makanan kalian."

"Baik, Ibu."

"Sakura, aku berangkat kerja dulu."

"Iya, Naruto. Hati-hati dijalan."

Hari ini aku janji akan makan siang bersama Hinata. Hanya makan siang. Baiklah, aku mengaku. Tidak hanya makan siang, tetapi aku ingin lebih tahu tentang hubungan dia dengan Naruto.

Kami janji akan bertemu di restoran dekat kantor Hinata (dan Naruto tentunya). Walaupun awalnya aku tidak mau janjian bertemu dengannya ditempat itu-yang notabene dekat dengan kantor suamiku-akhirnya aku mau juga diajak bertemu dengannya.

Jam 11.30 kami bertemu. Akhirnya dia datang juga. Walaupun aku agak was-was takut ada Naruto disini, tetapi setelah aku bertanya kepadanya ternyata Naruto sedang makan siang bersama teman-temannya di restoran yang lain. Aku pun memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Naruto?"

"Eh, aku dengan Naruto? Tidak, kami hanyalah teman biasa. Tidak lebih."

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata. Kalau kau memang suka dengan dia jujurlah. Jangan membohongi hatimu."

"Tapi aku memang tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa dengan Naruto."

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau mengaku. Yang penting jangan sampai kau membohongi hatimu. Kalau kau memang suka, ceritalah kepadaku. Kitakan teman."

"Iya, Sakura. Terima kasih. Ngomong-ngomong apakah Sakura sudah mempunyai orang yang Sakura sukai?"

"Eh, tentu saja sudah. Aku menyukainya lebih dari apapun. Apa saja kan kulakukan hanya untuknya. Kau pun sudah mengenalnya, Hinata"

"Benarkah? Siapa dia Sakura?"

"Kau akan mengetahui itu sendiri, Hinata. Tapi tidak sekarang. Nanti jika saatnya sudah tepat."

"Aku akan menunggu. Permisi Sakura, aku mau ke toilet dulu."

"Baiklah."

Hinata pun pergi ke toilet. Diam-diam ku ambil handphone di tasnya. Kulihat sms yang ada dalam handphonenya. Dan isinya adalah sms dari orang yang bernama Namikaze. Namikaze? Tunggu sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Tapi dimana? Ah, sudahlah yang penting itu bukan dari Naruto. Syukurlah. Hatiku kini lega setelah mengetahui itu semua.

"Maaf, harus kembali kekantor sekarang atau aku akan terlambat. Permisi Sakura. Sampai jumpa."

"Tentu. Sampai jumpa lagi Hinata."

Dan dia pun pergi kembali kekantornya. Fuh…lega rasanya mengetahui bahwa dia dan Naruto tidak mepunyai hubungan apa-apa. Tapi, siapa itu Namikaze? Sepertinya nama itu familiar sekali ditelingaku. Ah, nanti saja kupikirkan itu lagi. Sekarang aku akan memasak enak untuk Naruto dan anak-anakku tentunya. Aku akan kembali berjuang untuk mendapatkan hati Naruto, atau mungkin memenangkan hatinya. Semangat!!

Dan mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan lagi mencari tahu siapa itu Hinata Hyuuga. Karena dia adalah temanku. Ya, temanku.

**TBC**

Nyahaha. Akhirnya jadi juga chapter tiganya. Fuh, capek nian. Aku lapar. Makanan!. Weits, jangan lupa review ia. Sankyu ^^


	4. Jangan Menyerah

Title:Jangan Menyerah

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto

Rating:T

Genre:Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Pairing:Naru/Saku

JANGAN MENYERAH

Sejak saat aku bertemu dengan Hinata untuk makan siang, aku dan Hinata menjadi teman baik. Bahkan kami menjadi lebih akrab. Kami jadi makin sering bertemu untuk makan atau hanya sekedar untuk mengobrol. Senangnya setelah mengetahui bahwa dia dan Naruto hanya sekedar teman kerja.

Tapi aku masih penasaran dengan orang yang bernama Namikaze itu. Sepertinya nama itu sangat familiar di telingaku. Hey, adakah salah satu dari kalian yang tahu siapa orang itu? Kalau kalian tahu siapa orang itu, tolong beri tahu aku ya. Hehehe. Aku bercanda, tentu saja kalian tidak bisa memberi tahuku walaupun kalian tahu siapa orang itu. Benarkan?

Fuh, sekarang aku hanya berkonsentrasi kepada Naruto. Yah, aku masih belum berhasil mendapatkan cinta Naruto seutuhnya. Kenapa aku bisa mengetahuinya? Tentu saja karena itu terpancar jelas disorot matanya. Ada sedikit keraguan, atau bahkan ada orang lain yang telah merebut hati Naruto (yang tentu saja tidak ku inginkan).

Fuh, sudah 6 tahun aku mencoba untuk merebut hati Naruto tetapi kenapa belum juga berhasil ya? Apa aku menyerah saja? Tunggu dulu, aku tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja. Apa arti perjuanganku selama ini kalau akhirnya aku menyerah juga. Bukankah Naruto adalah orang yang paling kuinginkan didunia ini untuk mendampingi hidupku? Bukankah itu sekarang sudah menjadi kenyataan. Yah, walaupun kami menikah hanya karena perjodohan, tetapi itu bukan berarti kalau Naruto tidak bisa mencintaikukan. Yah, aku tidak boleh menyerah, aku harus bisa. Semangat!

Tapi tidak bisa kupungkiri bahwa sikap Naruto akhir-akhir ini sangat aneh. Dia menjadi sering pulang larut malam, dan dibajunya pun tercium bau parfum wanita. Sakit memang, tetapi itu tidak menjadi alasan buatku untuk menyerah. Mungkin aku terlalu terobsesi dengan hal ini tetapi itu wajarkan bila aku ingin mendapatkan cinta Naruto seutuhnya.

Ya Tuhan berilah aku kekuatan dan kemudahan dalam menghadapi Naruto. Sungguh, aku sangat mencintainya. Cinta yang mendalam hingga tak tertahankan. Oh Tuhan, sungguh aku ingin hidup bersama Naruto hingga akhir hayatku. Aku ingin dia selalu menemaniku dalam suka dan duka.

Fuh, aku bingung sekali. Sudah berbagai cara kulakukan untuk membuat Naruto mencintaiku. Tetapi kenapa Naruto tidak juga membalas cintaku? Apakah dia tidak bisa merasakan betapa besar cintaku ini kepadanya? Padahal kami juga sudah mempunyai anak. Katakan padaku Naruto, apa kurangku? Katakan padaku Naruto, akan kulakukan apapun demi kau Naruto. Aku cuma meminta satu hal padamu, cintailah aku. Hanya itu Naruto. Apakah memang tidak ada ruang dihatimu untukku? Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah Naruto. Aku memang keras kepala, tetapi itu wajarkan? Karena aku ini istrimu Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kring kring

Telepon rumahku berbunyi.

"Halo. Selamat siang, dengan kediaman Uzumaki disini."

"Halo. sayang, ini aku Naruto. Er, sayang hari ini aku pulang telat. Aku diajak makan oleh Chouji. Tidak apa kan sayang. Aku tidak enak jika menolak ajakannya."

"Tentu saja boleh Naruto sayang. Tapi jangan pulang terlalu malam ya. Aku akan menunggumu untuk pulang."

"Eh, tidak usah sayang. Karena habis makan, kami berencana akan pergi berkaraoke. Jadi kamu tidak usah menungguku. Tidurlah saja dulu."

"Tidak. Aku tetap akan menunggumu pulang selarut apapun itu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. I love you Sakura."

"I love you too Naruto."

Hari ini Naruto aneh sekali. Tidak biasanya dia memanggilku sayang. Mungkin usahaku selama ini sudah berbuah. Bagus kalau begitu. Berarti usahaku selama ini tidak sia-sia. Terima kasih Tuhan. Akhirnya Engkau membukakan pintu hati Naruto untukku.

Fuh, aku menjadi lebih bersemangat untuk memenangkan hati Naruto. Akhirnya, cintaku terbalas juga. Tapi, bagaimana jika itu semua hanya alasannya untuk bertemu dengan wanita lain? Bagaimana kalau itu semua hanya kebohongan?

Tidak, aku tidak boleh berpikiran negatif terhadap Naruto. Aku harus percaya dengan Naruto. Cinta itu dilandasi dengan kepercayaan Sakura, jadi aku tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu. Percayalah dengan Naruto. Percayalah bahwa dia tidak akan berselingkuh.

Semangat! Aku tidak boleh patah semangat. Bukankah itu tadi sebuah kemajuan? Jangan berpikiran negatif. Mungkin usahaku selama ini telah membuahkan hasil. Yah, walaupun membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk membuat Naruto menyadarinya, tetapi aku tetap tidak boleh menyerah. Aku harus tetap berjuang. Semangat!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hampir jam dua belas malam. Kenapa Naruto belum juga pulang. Huam…aku mulai mengantuk. Tetapi aku tetap akan menunggu Naruto sampai ia pulang. Mungkin meminum segelas kopi akan membuatku merasa lebih baik.

Slrup

Br…dingin sekali malam ini. Tuhan benar-benar ingin mengujiku. Tapi aku tetap tidak akan menyerah. Sedingin apapun itu, aku akan tetap menunggu Naruto pulang. Sakura Haruno tidak akan kalah hanya karena kedinginan. I'm a strong girl! Cuaca yang dingin seperti ini tidak sebanding dengan perjuangan yang telah kulakukan. Jadi aku tidak akan kalah hanya oleh cuaca yang dingin ini.

Huam…kulirik jam yang ada di ruang tamu. Sudah jam dua pagi. Tapi kenapa Naruto belum juga pulang. Lama sekali kau pulang Naruto. Cepatlah pulang sayang, aku menunggumu disini.

Sudah hampir jam tiga Naruto belum juga pulang, padahal mataku sudah berat. Sudah tiga gelas kopi kuhabiskan. Perutku sudah tidak cukup lagi untuk memuat satu gelas kopi. Huam…Naruto cepat pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Huam...sudah jam berapa ini? Ya ampun, sudah jam tujuh pagi. Aku belum memasak. Aku harus segera memasak atau Naruto dan anak-anak tidak akan sarapan. Tunggu dulu. Naruto? Dimana Naruto?

Kucari Naruto dikamar kami tetapi di tidak ada. Dikamar mandi pun juga tidak ada. Didapur, dikamar anak-anak, dihalaman semua tidak ada. Sudah kucari disemua ruangan Naruto tetap saja tidak ada.

Aku capek sekali mencari Naruto disemua ruangan. Kulirik handphoneku yang tergeletak di kursi sofa. Ada sms masuk.

My Lovely Husband

26-June-0903.30 am

Sakura, maaf aku tidak pulang hari ini. Kami semua terlalu senang berkaraoke hingga kami tidak sadar kalau sudah pagi. Jadi kami semua menginap dirumah Chouji. Aku minta maaf Sakura karena baru memberitahumu sepagi ini. Maaf Sakura. I love you.

ReplyOption

Sakit. Tentu saja hatiku sakit. Sekian lama aku menunggu Naruto tetapi akhirnya dia tidak pulang. Aku seperi melakukan hal yang sia-sia (walaupun memang sia-sia). Naruto, tidakkah sekali saja kau mengerti diriku. Hanya satu pintaku Naruto, cintailah aku. Atau paling tidak berilah aku kesempatan untuk menunjukkan betapa aku mencintaimu.

Ya Tuhan, berilah aku kekuatan untuk menghadapi semua ini. Berilah aku petunjukmu. Berilah aku kekuatan untuk mendapatkan hati Naruto.

TBC

Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Maaf, author menggila setelah terima rapot. Maaf ia kalau alurnya saia buat cepat cuz saia tidak suka alur yang panjang-panjang (kayak sinetron Indonesia yang lebay sangat). Semuanya, terima kasih telah me-review. Ai lap yu muach muach. Oia…apakah ada yang bisa mengajari saia untuk membuat Angstn? Kalau ada PM ya. Jangan lupa re-view ^^v


	5. A Few Steps Late

Title: A Few Steps Late

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto

Rating:T

Genre:Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Pairing:Naru/Saku, and lil' Naru/Hina Neji/Hina

.

.

.

.

.

A Few Steps Late

Hari ini Naruto tidak pulang. Katanya dia menginap dirumah Chouji. Sakit? Tentu saja. Tapi seperti yang sudah kukatakan, aku terlalu mencintainya. Seolah-olah semua tindakan Naruto kuanggap benar walaupun aku tahu itu menyakitkan. Kadang ingin rasanya aku mengatakan kepada Naruto betapa aku merindukan pelukan hangatnya, kecupan manis dibibir, tidur berada disampingnya, ucapan selamat pagi. Semuanya. Aku sangat merindukan itu semua. Tapi apa yang ku dapat?

Terkadang aku berpikir, apakah Naruto masih mencintaiku? Apakah dia masih peduli denganku? Apakah dia menganggapku sebagai istrinya? Dan kau tahu, setelah kejadian akhir-akhir ini aku pun berpikir Apakah Naruto PERNAH mencintaiku?

Kenapa aku berpikir demikian? Aku tahu kalau kalian tahu jawabannya. Benarkan?

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ini sakit sekali, terlalu sakit. Dari tadi aku hanya bisa menangis. Tentu saja aku tidak memperlihatkannya dihadapan anak-anakku. Dan disinilah aku. Menangis di dalam kamar kami, atau mungkin bisa dibilang kamarku karena Naruto jarang sekali tidur disini.

Pernah terpikirkan olehku untuk bercerai dari Naruto. Tapi setelah kupikir lagi bisakah aku hidup tanpanya? Walaupun pahit, entah kenapa aku tetap tidak bisa membencinya. Salahkah aku karena aku terlalu mencintainya?

"Ibu, Ibu!" Yuki dan Tora berteriak dan langsung menuju ke kamarku.

Oh, Tuhan tidak! Mereka melihatku menangis!

"Ibu kenapa ibu menangis? Ibu kenapa? Ibu?" Yuki bertanya kepadaku.

Melihatku menangis seperti ini, mereka pun ikut menangis. Dan aku pun hanya bisa memeluk mereka.

"Ibu tidak apa-apa. Ibu hanya…"

"Ibu apa semua ini karena ayah?" Yuki bertanya

Deg, jantungku berdetak cepat sekali. Apa ini? Bagaimana bisa Yuki bisa mengetahuinya? Aku tahu bahwa Yuki anak yang pintar untuk seumurannya. Tetapi ini terlalu mengejutkan. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Ibu jawab aku ibu. Apa ini semua karena ayah, Ibu?"

Perkataan Yuki membangunkanku dari lamunanku. Dan aku pun hanya bisa menangis sambil memeluk mereka. Maafkan ibu nak. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Ibu sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Maaf.

"Ibu…"

.

.

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya**

"Anak-anak, Ayo kalian siap-siap. Hari ini kita akan pergi berlibur. Tapi hanya kita bertiga. Ayah… Ayah tidak bisa ikut karena ada urusan" Aku berbohong tentang Naruto. Maafkan ibu, ibu perlu berpikir jernih.

"Ibu…" Yuki menatapku. Semburan ragu terlihat dimatanya. Sepertinya dia tahu bahwa aku berbohong padanya. Ya, dia tahu itu.

"Yuki sayang. Ayah benar-benar sibuk. Kemarin saja ayah tidak pulang, itu tandanya ayah benar-benar sibuk Sayang. Nanti kalau urusan ayah sudah selesai, ayah pasti akan menyusul kita."

"Baiklah. Ibu, kita mau pergi kemana?"

"Kita akan pergi ke Pulau Jeju Sayang"

"Wah, itu jauh sekali ibu."

"Iya, tapi disana pemandangannya bagus sekali. Yuki dan Tora pasti menyukainya."

"Benarkah Ibu?" Yuki terlihat senang sekali mengetahuinya.

"Iya, Ibu tidak bohong. Kita akan berada disana selama 3 hari."

"Asik!"

Aku perlu waktu untuk memikirkan ini semua. Apa yang kulakukan selama ini benar. Aku perlu waktu untuk memikirkan ini semua. Tentang hubunganku dengan Naruto. Tentang keluargaku.

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto POV**

"Hinata, bisakah kita bertemu hari ini?"

"Oh, kebetulan Naruto. Ada sesuatu hal yang ingin aku berutahukan kepadamu."

"Baguslah kalu begitu. Kita bertemu di tempat biasa ya."

"Tentu. Sampai jumpa Naruto."

"Sampai jumpa."

Aku tahu ini salah, tetapi aku tidak bisa membohongi hatiku. Aku mencintai Sakura, tetapi aku juga mencintai Hinata. Aku tahu aku sudah mempunyai Sakura sebagai istriku, tetapi aku juga mencintai Hinata. Aku tahu bahwa aku salah telah membohongi Sakura berkali-kali hanya untuk bertemu dengan Hinata. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku terlanjur menyukai Hinata.

Salahkah aku? Salahkah aku mencintai dua orang. Aku menginginkan mereka berdua. Aku tahu aku egois, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi. Hati ini terlanjur jatuh cinta kepada dua orang.

Sakura, aku tahu dia pasti hatinya sakit sekali mengetahuinya. Maafkan aku Sakura. Maaf…

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto." Hinata melambai ke arahku. Tunggu siapa laki-laki disampingnya. Siapa laki-laki itu? Dia terlihat akrab sekali dengan Hinata.

"Naruto. Kau lama sekali. Aku pikir kau tidak datang."

"Oh. Uh, maaf Hinata. Tadi aku ada sedikit urusan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Oh, iya Naruto. Uhm..aku ingin…uhm…mengenalkanmu dengan…uhm...seseorang."

Aku bisa melihat wajah Hinata berubah merah. Sepertinya dia malu sekali dengan perkataannya.

"Uhm…perkenalkan…ini Neji…tunanganku."

Tunggu dulu. Apa ini. Tunangan? Apa aku salah dengar?

"Tu..tunangan?"

"Iya."

"Hai, namaku Neji. Aku sering mendengarmu dari Hinata. Kalian adalah sahabat yang sangat dekat. Aku senang ada yang menjaga Hinata selagi aku pergi."

"Uh..pergi. maksudmu?"

"Iya Naruto. Aku baru bisa mengenalkanmu dengan Neji sekarang karena Neji adalah seorang nahkoda kapal. Jadi kami jarang bertemu. Tapi hari ini dia memutuskan untuk berhenti dan akan menemaniku bekerja di perusahaan. Kau tahu aku senang sekali. Ehehe."

"Uh...Oh…Pa...pantas saja. Hinata kau jahat sekali. Aku ini temanmu kan." Aku mencoba marah kepada Hinata untuk menutupi hatiku yang sakit ini.

"Maafkan aku Naruto. Habis, Neji sibuk terus sih. Huh."

"Aigoo…Hinataku sayang marah. Lucunya Hinataku sayang kalau sedang marah." Neji pun mencium pipi Hinata. Dan tentu saja wajah Hinata berubah menjadi merah semerah tomat.

"Ne…Neji."

"Oh, Iya Naruto. Kemarin waktu aku ada dirumah sakit untuk menjengukmu aku bertemu dengan Sakura. Dia cantik sekali. Kau beruntung Naruto mempunyai istri seperti Sakura."

Tunggu dulu. Apa? Hinata bertemu dengan Sakura. Kau pasti bercanda. Jangan-jangan Sakura melihat semuanya?

"Sakura?"

"Iya, kami sempat mengobrol sebentar. Tapi sepertinya dia habis menangis karena aku melihat matanya sedikit merah waktu itu. Makanya Naruto, kau jangan sakit. Kasiankan Sakura, dia sedih melihatmua berada di rumah sakit."

Sakura? Menangis? Seketika itu juga rasa bersalah yang sangat terlintas dibenakku. Apa yang telah aku lakukan. Sakura selama ini merawatku, mencintaiku dengan sepenuh hati. Tak peduli apa yang telah aku lakukan kepadanya, dia tetap mencintaiku. Dia tak pernah mengeluh padaku. Apa yang telah ku lakukan? Sakura maafkan aku.

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja."

"Uh…aku baik-baik saja. Hinata aku harus pergi. Aku ada urusan penting. Hey, jangan lupa mengundangku di pesta pernikahan kalian. Neji jaga sahabatku baik-baik ya. Jangan sakiti dia."

"Tentu saja Naruto."

Saat itu juga aku langsung pulang ke rumah. Aku ingin minta maaf kepada Sakura. Tunggu dulu, lebih baik kalau aku memberinya hadiah. Uhm…apa ya. Ah…aku akan membelikannya cincin. Ya cincin denagn tulisan NaruSaku didalamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura aku pulang."

Uh…dimana Sakura. Bisaanya dia akan menyambutku dengan ceria. Tapi dimana Sakura?

"Sakura? Sakura? Dimana kau Sakura?"

Tunggu dulu. Yuki dan Tora juga tidak ada. Dimana mereka?

"Sakura, Yuki, Tora dimana kalian?"

Aku mencari mereka di seluruh ruangan, tetapi tetap juga aku tidak bisa menemukan mereka. Dengan lemas aku menuju ke kamarku dan Sakura. Aku menemukan sepucuk surat dimeja.

To Naruto

Sepertinya kau tidak akan pernah menyadari betapa aku mencintaimu Naruto. Aku mencintaimu sejak kau menyelamatkan aku 6 tahun lalu. Aku tahu itu hanya kejadian yang sepele, tapi semenjak saat itu aku tahu kalau aku mulai mencintaimu Naruto.

Kau tahu aku senang sekali mengetahui kalau aku dijodohkan denganmu Naruto. Aku berteriak dikamar hingga aku dimarahi oleh ibuku. Aku pikir bahwa hari itu adalah hari terindahku. Aku akan menikah dengan seseorang yang telah lama aku cintai. Hari-hari kulalui dengan indah Naruto. Dan kehadiran Yuki dan Tora melengkapi kebahagiaanku. Aku pikir kebahagiaan ini akan berlangsung selamanya. Aku terlalu mencintaimu Naruto, aku hanya bisa melihatmu. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa kau sedang melihat yang lain.

Hari demi hari aku terus berusaha untuk merebut cintamu kembali darinya. Hinata. Benarkan Naruto. Kau mencintai Hinata. Aku melihatnya Naruto. Tatapanmu ketika kau melihatnya berbeda dengan tatapanmu untukku Naruto. Sakit Naruto, Sakit. Apa kau tahu itu Naruto.

Setelah kejadian itu banyak pikiran terlintas dibenakku. Apakah Naruto masih mencintaiku? Apakah dia masih peduli denganku? Apakah dia menganggapku sebagai istrinya? Apakah Naruto pernah mencintaiku?

Katakan padaku Naruto apakah kau mencintaiku? Tidak apakah kau pernah mencintaiku Naruto? Sedikit Naruto. Walaupun sedikit, pernahkah kau mencintaiku Naruto?

Ketika aku pulang malam, ketika aku sedang sakit. Apakah kau akan merawatku Naruto. Jika aku tiba-tiba hilang Naruto karena aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ini, apakah kau akan mencariku Naruto? Apakah kau peduli denganku?

Maaf aku pergi membawa Yuki dan Tora tanpa memberitahumu kami pergi kemana dan kapan kami akan kembali. Atau mengkin kami tidak akan kembali. Aku tidak tahu itu Naruto. Ini semua terlalu sakit Naruto. Aku perlu waktu untuk menenangkan pikiranku kembali.

Sakura

Aku hanya bisa menangisi apa yang telah ku perbuat. Aku telah melukai Sakura. Sakura aku minta maaf Sakura. Maaf karena aku terlambat menyadarinya. Maafkan aku Sakura. Kembalilah Sakura, kembali padaku Sakura. Aku mencintaimu Sakura, aku membutuhkanmu Sakura. Kembalilah padaku Sakura.

TBC

Ternyata typo bisa jadi biasnya muncul lagi

Kompieku kadang mau ku makan kok kalo gini terus

Jadi saia ganti daja ya

Biar nggak typo lagi

Sudah lama sekali saia tidak mengupdate fic ini.

Saia sibuk dengan ujian ney

Sekarang saia sudah jadi mahasiswa.

Nyahaha. Ukh…masih merasa bersalah karena telat buanget update. Mana ficnya jadinya geje gini. Akh… Saia minta maaf sebesar besarnya. Oh…iya terpikir oleh saia untuk menulis fic tentang Super Junior ma KARA. Adakah yang suka?

Oh iya

Mending aku bikin happy ending ato sad ending?

Oh…iya mind to review?


	6. Come Back To Me

Title: Come Back To Me

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto

Rating:T

Genre:Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Pairing:Naru/Saku.

.

.

.

.

.

Huft…maafkan saia yang mengupdatenya lama sekali. Bahkan terpikirkan oleh saia untuk tidak mengupdatenya saja *ditendang*.

Ahahaha

Tapi santai saja pasti saia update walopun lama *lo udah nggak pengen idup ya?*

Hya…

Bercanda kok

Huft…tapi kok kayaknya ceritanya makin lama jadi makin geje ya? Maafkan saia T_T. Mencoba mencari ending yang bagus. Tapi menurut kalian bagusan happy ending ato sad ending? Saia bingung nih .. adakah yang mau memberi saia ide?

Aish..malah ngomong geje gini. Mari kita mulai ceritanya. Eh, lanjut maksudnya.

.

.

.

.

**Come Back To Me**

** 5 tahun kemudian**

Ya, sudah 5 tahun Sakura meninggalkan Naruto dan tidak kembali. Sepertinya Sakura masih belum bisa memaafkan Naruto walaupun sudah 5 tahun semenjak kepergiannya ke Pulau Jeju. Atau mungkin justru malah Sakura sudah menemukan pengganti Naruto sehingga dia tidak kembali? Sebuah pertanyaan yang sampai saat ini belum bisa terjawab.

Berbicara tentang Sakura tentu akan mengingatkan kita dengan Naruto. Sampai saat ini Naruto masih tetap saja sendiri. Abaikan fakta bahwa Naruto adalah atau lebih tepatnya MASIH suami sah Sakura. Bahkan Naruto tidak pernah sekalipun berpikiran untuk menikah lagi ataupun mengencani wanita lain. Ini membuktikan bahwa Naruto benar-benar mencintai Sakura. Naruto juga masih meninggali tempat tinggal mereka dulu. Ya, ketika keluarga Naruto masih utuh. Ketika masih ada Sakura yang selalu menyambutnya ketika pulang dengan senyumnya yang secerah sinar matahari. Ketika masih ada Yuki dan Tora yang selalu menunggu ayah mereka pulang untuk bermain bersama atau menceritakan dongeng sebelum tidur. Indah sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yah! Naruto, ayo kita berlibur. Mumpung kita mendapatkan libur dari perusahaan selama 3 hari", ajak Chouji dengan semangat.

"Akh…aku malas." sahut Naruto.

"Ayolah Naruto. Kitakan sudah lama sekali tidak pergi bersama-sama." Kiba ikut mendukung ide Chouji.

"Tuh kan Naruto. Kiba saja mau. Shikamaru kau juga ikut kan?" tanya Chouji kepada Shikamaru.

"Huh…merepotkan saja." jawab Shikamaru malas-malasan.

"Ayolah Shikamaru. Kitakan sahabat baik."

"Baiklah. Tapi kau yang meminta ijin kepada Temari ya. Aku takut nanti aku dikira bohong lagi kepadanya. Aku takut kalau-kalau aku tidak diijinkan untuk tidur dirumah lagi seperti dulu. Itu kejam sekali." jawab Shikamaru.

"Baiklah. Lihat Naruto, Shikamaru saja bersedia ikut bersama kita, kenapa kamu tidak mau?" tanya Chouji.

"Baiklah aku ikut. Memangnya kita mau berlibur kemana?" Naruto malah berbalik bertanya kepada Chouji.

"Kita akan berlibur di Pulau Jeju. Disana pemandangannya bagus sekali. Benar-benar tempat yang bagus untuk melepas stress. Apalagi akhir-akhir inikan kamu banyak lembur Naruto. Kamukan bukan robot yang bisa kerja 24/7, kamu juga perlu istirahat."

"Chouji kamu membuatku takut saja. Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba berbuat baik kepadaku? Jangan-jangan kamu ingin mengerjaiku ya?" jawab Naruto yang sedikit merinding karena Chouji yang tiba-tiba baik hati kepadanya.

"Yah! Aku tidak seburuk itu tahu! Aku kan juga bisa berbuat baik kepadamu walaupun tidak sering. Tunggu dulu kenapa kamu membuat seolah-olah aku ini orang jahat." Chouji sedikit marah dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Hahaha,,,aku bercanda Chouji. Terima kasih atas ajakanmu. Ngomong-omong kapan kita akan pergi ke Pulau Jeju?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kita akan berangkat besok pagi jam 9. Aku sudah memesan tiket pesawat untuk kita berlima." jawab Neji.

"Neji!" jawab Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan.

"Kamu ikut juga Neji?" tanya Kiba.

"Tentu saja. Sebenarnya ide untuk berlibur ke Pulau Jeju adalah ide Hinata. Ya sudah, aku mengajak kalian saja sekalian karena Hinata tidak mau ikut berlibur. Dia mau mengunjungi orang tua mereka karena anak-anak sudah lama tidak menggunjungi nenek dan kakek mereka."

"Ouwwwwwww…." jawab Naruto, Kiba, dan Chouji bersamaan.

"Baiklah, jangan lupa dengan janji kita. Jam 9 tepat. Jangan sampai ada yang telat."

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

"Uwaaaahhhhhh. Disini indah sekali. Yah! Neji istrimu pintar sekali memilih tempat yang tepat untuk berlibur." kata Naruto yang sekarang sedang menikmati pemandangan dibelakang hotel mereka.

"Tentu saja, karena itu aku menikah dengan Hinata." sahut Neji dengan bangga.

"Jadi kamu menikahi Hinata karena dia pintar. Bukan karena kamu mencintai Hinata. Kasian sekali Hinata mempunyai suami yang tidak punya perasaan sepertimu." goda Kiba.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku menikahi Hinata karena aku mencintainya, bukan karena dia pintar!" sahut Neji dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Hahahahaha…Santai saja Neji, Kiba hanya bercanda. Tentu saja kamu menikahi Hinata karena kamu mencintainya yang notabene cinta pertamamu. Aku jadi ingat ketika kamu memberitahu kami ketika kalian jadian dulu. Kamu benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil. Berteriak disana-sini. Benar-benar bukan seperti Neji." goda Chouji yang dengan sukses membuat muka Neji menjadi merah semerah tomat.

"A…aku tidak seperti itu. Itu karena aku senang jadi aku bertingkah seperti tu." Neji membela dirinya.

"Ya kamu benar." jawab Shikamaru dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Huh…terserah kalian." jawab Neji.

"Wah…sepertinya Neji sudah kembali seperti semula. Hey, kamu mau pergi kemana Naruto?" tanya Kiba.

"Oh. Aku mau jalah-jalan sebentar disekitar sini. Sepertinya mengasikkan. Kalian mau ikut bersamaku?"

"Tidak." jawab mereka semua bersamaan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu ya."

.

.

.

.

.

"Disini tenang sekali. Pemandangannya juga bagus. Uhm…tidak salah Hinata memilih tempat ini untuk berlibur." gumam Naruto.

Mendengar kata Hinata, Naruto jadi mengingat sangat merindukan Sakura. Sakura selalu ada dipikrannya. Tidak pernah sekalipun Sakura meninggalkan pikiran Naruto. Yang ada malah cinta Naruto untuk Sakura semakin besar dari hari ke hari walaupun Sakura tidak berada disampingnya. Naruto menjalani hidupnya dengan harapan suatu hari Sakura akan memaafkannya dan kembali kepadanya bersama anak-anak mereka. Kembali kepada kehidupan mereka yang dulu. Hanya saja kali ini Naruto akan lebih mencintai Sakaru, tidak seperti dulu ketika Naruto menyia-nyiakan Sakura yang mencintainya dengan tulus.

"Ouch."

"Ah... mianhamnida ahjussi. Saya tidak melihat ahjussi karena saya sedang berlari." jawab seorang bocah kecil yang entah kenapa wajahnya begitu familiar dimata Naruto. Matanya yang berwarna emerald green begitu mengingatkannya dengan Sakura. Tak terasa air mata Naruto menetes begitu saja.

"Ahjussi menangis? Apakah aku menabrak ahjussi dengan keras? Mianhamnida." jawab bocah itu denagn sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Oh bukan. Ini bukan salahmu. Kamu hanya sedikit mengingatkanku dengan seseorang yang sangat penting." jawab Naruto yang sedang melawan air matanya yang akan mengalir sekali lagi ketika mengingat Sakura.

"Ouwhh…aku kira karena saya." jawab bocah itu sedikit lega karena dia bukan penyebab orang itu menangis.

"Uhm…ahjussi apakah ahjussi salah satu turis disini? Karena aku tidak pernah melihat ahjussi disekitar sini?" tanya bocah itu kepada Naruto yang sedikit kaget karena pertanyaannya.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa mengetahuinya? Apakah kamu tinggal disini?"

"Ne. Saya tinggal bersama ibu dan kakak saya."

"Lho, kamu tidak tinggal bersama ayahmu?"

"Aniyo." jawab bocah itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Memangnya kemana ayahmu?"

"Saya juga tidak tahu ahjussi. Saya tidak pernah melihat wajah ayah saya dari saya kecil." jawab bocah itu dengan raut wajah yang sedih.

"Apakah ayahmu sudah meninggal?" tanya Naruto sambil mengelus rambut bocah itu.

"Aniyo. Kata Ibu, Ibu ingin tinggal bersama kami berdua tanpa ayah untuk sementara waktu."

"Oh…"

"Tora dimana kau?" seorang laki-laki terlihat sedang mencari seseorang.

"Ups…sepertinya saya harus pergi. Annyong ahjussi." bocah itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Yah! Tora Uzumaki! Mau pergi kemana kau! Ayo pulang!" laki-laki yang mencari seseorang tadi memanggil nama bocah itu.

Deg

Begitu mendengar nama Tora Uzumaki jantung Naruto berdetak begitu cepat. Tora Uzumaki? Mungkinkah bocah tadi adalah anaknya? Jika memang benar bocah itu adalah anaknya, berarti Sakura ada disini. Sakura ada di Pulau Jeju? Hati Naruto berdetak lebih cepat lagi begitu menyebutkan nama Sakura. Tapi, siapa laki-laki tadi? Mungkinkah… Dengan segera Naruto menghapus pikiran yang melintas dibenaknya. Tapi bagaimana jika laki-laki itu memang benar. Hati Naruto menjadi sakit jika memikirkannya. Dia berharap bahwa tebakannya tadi itu salah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yah! Naruto. Kenapa daritadi kamu melamun terus? Kamu kesambet ya? Atau jangan-jangan kamu tadi bertemu wanita cantik ya?" goda Kiba.

"Kiba!" sahut Neji sekaligus dengan death glarenya yang mematikan.

"Aku hanya bercanda Naruto. Hey, apa sih yang kamu pikirkan? Sepertinya daritadi kamu kerjaannya melamun terus. Seharusnya kita semua datang kesini untuk bersenang-senang. Atau jangan-jangan kamu tidak suka dengan tempat ini?" tanya Kiba kepada Naruto yang daritadi hanya menatap langit-langit hotel tempat mereka menginap.

"Uh…Oh. Tidak Kiba. Aku sangat menyukai tempat ini. Hanya saja ada suatu hal yang sedang ku pikirkan." jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Apakah kami boleh mengetahuinya?"

"Naruto pasti akan memberi tahu kita jika dia menginginkan kita untuk mengetahuinya." jawab Shikamaru yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Neji aku lapar. Ayo kita makan malam." ajak Chouji yang sedari tadi mengeluh kelaparan.

"Aish…Chouji kamu ini benar-benar." keluh Kiba yang tidak tahan dengan keluhan Chouji.

"Hm…kamu benar Chouji, sudah saatnya kita makan sesuatu. Baiklah, ayo kita pergi ke restoran dekat sini." Neji yang sudah bersiap-siap pergi untuk makan malam mereka.

"Akhirnya! Ayo kita makan!" sahut Chouji dengan penuh semangat.

"Aish…Chouji. Kamu ini benar-benar berisik." jawab Kiba sambil menutupi telinganya.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam hari setelah kejadian tadi Naruto tidak bisa tidur. Daritadi Naruto terus memikirkan bocah yang tadi dia temui dijalan. Tora Uzumaki. Mata bocah itu yang berwarna emerald green benar-benar mengingatkan dia dengan Sakura. Jika memang anak itu adalah anak Naruto maka alangkah bahaianya Naruto. Tanpa ia sadari seulas senyum tergambar diwajahnya. Dia senang sekali bertemu dengan anaknya. Pantas saja, sudah 5 tahun dia tidak bertemu dengan mereka. Dengan Yuki. Dengan Tora. Dengan Sakura. Lagi-lagi air mata sudah siap untuk mengalir dari mata Naruto.

Daritadi Naruto terus memikirkan laki-laki yang tadi memanggil nama Tora. Siapa laki-laki itu? Naruto benar-benar ingin tahu siapa laki-laki itu. tapi ia terlalu takut dengan kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin saja terjadi.

Laki-laki itu adalah suami baru Sakura.

Ya, Naruto sangat takut itu terjadi. Dia memang tidak bisa menyalahkan Sakura akan hal itu. Ini semua salah naruto yang telah membuang Sakura sehingga Sakura pergi darinya.

Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk mencari bocah itu selagi ia berada di Pulau Jeju. Ya, dia akan mencarinya sampai ketemu. Mencari sesuatu yang harus ia ketahui walaupun ada rasa takut dibelakang itu semua. Takut akan kehilangan Sakura lagi, takut akan mengetahui bahwa Sakura sudah hidup bahagia dengan laki-laki lain, takut bahwa ia tidak bisa bersama dengan Sakura lagi. Takut…Terlalu takut.

**~TBC~**

Uwahhhhhhhhhhhhh

Akhirnya saia update juga. Tapi entah kenapa saia merasa chapter ini rada geje plus aneh. Akh….Saia memang tidak pintar menulis cerita kayak gini *dries*

Jadi pengen nales beberapa review

Rey619 :hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Maafkan saia. Hanis bener2 sibuk nuat ujian, jadi updatenya mpe ganti tahun *kicked*

elven lady18 : sekarang NejiHina jadi suami istri. Hohoho. Iya maaf kemarin ada typo cuz kemarin habis jogging malah aku pusing. Aneh kan. Nah, waktu aku masih pusing tuh aku nulis ne cerita. Jadi ada beberapa typo deh. Gomen *bow*

Narutami 'michi'que : tag apa. Yang penting buatku tuh ne cerita ada yang baca. Review kuanggep sebagai bonus aja ^^

Masahiro 'Night' Seiran : emang kemarin aku cepetin soalnya aku takut hiatus lagi plus badan aku yang agak nggak enak. Jadi rada kurang gimana gitu. Gomen *bow*. OMO Taeyang yang apa? Jadi pengen buat FF Suju deh

karinuuzumaki : iya. Soalnya udah nggak ku update lama banget jadi ceritanya rada beda eh bukan, beda banget dari chapter sebelumnya. Gomen *bow*

Hikari Uchiha Hatake : ini sudah saia update ^^

Jadi gimana nih. Pada mau happy ending ato sad ending. Hohoho. Sankyu ^^


	7. Heartquake

Title: Heartquake

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto

Rating:T

Genre:Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Pairing:Naru/Saku.

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf baru bisa update kali ini soalnya baru-baru ini saia baru sakit dan masih sakit.

Terima kasih untuk adik saia tercinta yang sudah menulari virusnya dengan indah kepada saia.

Masih bingung mau menggunakan kata "kamu" ato "kau". Bagusan yang mana ea? Kadang tuh saia nulis "kamu" terus ganti sendiri jadi "kau" ato sebaliknya.

Mau nulis fic baru tentang Naru/Saku tapi takut hiatus lama banget soalnya udah mau masuk kuliah. Ya sebenernya sih masih Agustus, tapi kan tetep ja, aku takut hiatus lama lagi. Terus update fic tahun depannya lagi. Parah banget!

Nah, benerkan. Belum selesai masalah "kamu" "kau" malah nambah lagi "saia" aku"

Haish. .Menyebalkan. Ya sudahlah. Balik ke cerita aja yah ^^

.

.

.

.

.

**Heartquake**

**Keesokan harinya**

Naruto memutuskan untuk bangun pagi hari dan mencari tempat tinggal anak yang dia temui kemarin. Entah itu benar Tora anaknya atau bukan. Yang paling penting Naruto harus menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaa yang terus menghantuinya.

Masihkah Sakura mencintainya?

Maukah Sakura kembali kepadanya bersama dengan Yuki dan Tora ke dalam kehidupannya lagi. Memulai hidup yang baru?

Siapakah laki-laki yang memanggil nama Tora kemarin?

Naruto tidak menanyakan kenapa Sakura lama sekali meninggalkannya karena dia tahu kalau ini semua adalah salahnya. Murni kesalahannya. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Sakura atas apa yang dia perbuat. Itu semua benar-benar manusiawi. Bukan salah Sakura jika dia pergi meninggalkan Naruto bersama dengan Yuki dan Tora dalam jangka waktu yang lama, sangat lama. Sakura sudah cukup kuat menghadapi apa yang telah Naruto pebuat kepadanya. Sangat kuat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yah! Naruto kamu rapi sekali. Mau pergi kemana?" tanya Kiba yang masih malas-malasan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Uh…Oh … Aku ada sedikit urusan." jawab Naruto seadanya.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa kau menjawab jika kamu ada urusan? Ini kan bukan Jepang, ini Pulau Jeju! Bagaimana bisa kau punya urusan di sini?" tanya Shikamaru yang tahu bahwa Naruto sedang berbohong terhadap mereka semua.

"Uhm…sebenarnya aku sedang mencari seseorang." jawab Naruto dengan nada yang sedih.

"Kamu mengenal orang disini Naruto? Bukannya kamu bilang kamu baru pertama kali datang ke sini? Bagaimana bisa kamu mengenal orang disini?" tanya Chouji dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Aku memang baru pertama kali datang kesini. Kalian ingat kemarin aku pergi untuk jalan-jalan di sekitar sini? Sebenarnya…"

"Sebenarnya apa?" tanya Chouji dan Kiba serempak. Ingin tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Naruto selanjutnya.

"Tidak bisakah kalian sabar menunggu Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya?" jawab Neji sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya melihat tingkah Chouji dan Kiba yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Maaf."

"Baiklah Naruto ceritakan kepada kami apa saja yang kamu lakukan kemarin. Aku tahu ada yang tidak beres denganmu sejak kamu kembali dari jalan-jalanmu kemarin." tanya Shikamaru yang merasakan hal yang aneh sejak Naruto pulang dari berjalan-jalan kemarin.

"Sebenarnya kemarin aku bertemu dengan anakku, Tora." jawab Naruto dengan nada yang lebih sedih dari sebelumnya.

"APA?" semua orang terlihat kaget dengan jawaban Naruto.

"Bagaimana bisa kamu bertemu dengan Tora?"

"Apa saja yang kamu lakukan?"

"Bagaimana kamu tahu kalau itu Tora anakmu?"

"Kamu tidak bercandakan Naruto?"

Semua orang melemparkan pertanyaan kepada Naruto tanpa henti. Tentu saja, ini adalah berita yang mengejutkan bagi mereka semua. Setelah lima tahun berpisah dengan Sakura dan anaknya, kali ini Naruto dapat bertemu dengan salah satu anaknya. Tora.

"Teman-teman tunggu dulu. Biarkan aku menceritakan ini semua." Naruto yang terlihat sedukit panik dengan reaksi teman-temannya yang sedikit berlebihan.

"Baiklah. Ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kemarin."

"Sewaktu aku jalan-jalan kemarin aku tidak sengaja menabrak seorang anak. Mata anak itu berwarna emerald green. Mirip sekali dengan warna mata sakura. Dan aku pun mulai mengobrol dengan anak itu. Entah mengapa rasanya nyaman sekali ketika aku mengobrol dengan anak itu. Seperti sedang mengobrol dengan anakku sendiri. Rasanya jantungku berdebar cepat sekali. Semuanya mengalir begitu saja. Caranya tersenyum benar-benar mirip dengan Sakura. Anak itu benar-benar mengingatkanku dengan Sakura."

"Tunggu dulu, bagaimana kamu bisa yakin kalau anak itu adalah Tora anakmu hanya karena matanya dan caranya tersenyum sama dengan Sakura." tanya Kiba.

"Aku belum selesai cerita."

"Oh… Maaf. Ayo, lanjutkan ceritamu Naruto."

"Anak itu tahu bahwa aku adalah salah satu turis di tempat ini. Tentu saja aku bertanya kepadanya apakah dia tinggal disini dan dia menjawab iya. Dia menjawab bahwa dia tinggal bersama dengan ibu dan kakaknya. Tentu saja aku bertanya dimana ayahnya. Dia menjawab dia tidak tahu karena ibunya berkata padanya bahwa ibunya ingin tinggal bersama dengan mereka berdua tanpa ayahnya untuk sementara."

"Anak itu mengatakan itu semua?"

Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk pelan lalu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Lalu anak itu pergi dan saat anak itu pergi…"

Naruto menelan ludahnya mengingat laki-laki yang memanggil anaknya kemarin.

"Saat anak itu pergi ada seorang laki-laki yang memanggil namanya. Tora Uzumaki." Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya dengan nada yang sedih.

"Jadi anak itu adalah anakmu naruto?" anya Chouji.

"Aku belum tahu pasti. Maka dari itu aku ingin mencari tempat tinggal anak itu selagi kita masih berada di tempat ini." jawab Naruto dengan lirih.

"Naruto, siapa laki-laki itu?" tanya Kiba.

Naruto hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemas. Hatinya terasa sakit jika mengingat laki-laki tersebut. Bagaimana jika apa yang selama ini Naruto takuti terjadi?

"Teman-teman biarkan Naruto menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Selamat berjuang Naruto. Tabahkan hatimu. Masih ada banyak kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Apapun yang akan terjadi, kami semua akan disini untuk menemanimu apapun yang terjadi. tidak usah takut." jawab Neji sambil menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Terima kasih teman-teman."

"Er… Naruto. Sebenarnya ada kabar buruk. Uhm… liburan kita ternyata hanya dua hari. Jadi nanti sore kita sudah harus pulang. Maafkan aku Naruto." kata Kiba dengan rasa bersalah.

Deg

Apa? Berarti aku hanya mempunyai waktu hari ini juga untuk mencari anakku? Kalau begitu aku harus bergegas. Kalau tidak hilang sudah semua kesempatanku untuk bertemu dengan Sakura.

Naruto menarik nafas dengan berat dan menghembuskannya. Neji benar, masih banyak kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Entah itu baik atau buruk. Yang harus Naruto lakukan sekarang adalah mencari kebenaran.

Naruto mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya untuk mulai mencari tempat tinggal anak yang ia temui kemarin. Naruto pun melangkah meninggalkan hotel tempat mereka menginap.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf apakah Anda tahu tempat tinggal anak yang bernama Tora Uzumaki?" Naruto bertanya kepada salah satu orang yang berada di taman.

"Maaf saya adalah orang baru disini, jadi saya tidak begitu tahu orang yang tinggal disini." jawab orang itu.

"Terima kasih."

"Permisi. Apakah Anda tagu tempat tinggal anak yang bernama Tora Uzumaki?" Naruto bertanya kepada salah satu pedagang souvenir disana.

"Wah, saya tidak tahu. Maaf,"

"Terima kasih."

Sudah banyak orang yang Naruto tanya tentang tempat tinggal anak itu. tapi tak satu pun juga yang mengetahuinya. Naruto melirik jam yang ada ditangannya. Sekarang sudah jam satu siang. Pukul tiga nanti Naruto sudah harus check out dari hotel. Dia tidak mempunyai banyak waktu lagi. Tapi dia tidak tahu harus pergi kemana lagi. Sepertinya dia sudah bertanya kepada hampir semua orang yang tinggal disini, tetapi tidak ada orang yang mengetahui tempat tinggal Sakura.

Groar

Perut Naruto berbunyi. Dari tadi pagi Naruto tidak sarapan karena dia ingin segera mencari tempat tinggal Sakura. Rasanya Naruto lapar sekali, tetapi dia tidak mau membuang buang waktu yang tersisa atau dia akan menyesalinya seumur hidup karena dia tidak bisa menemukan mereka.

Naruto melangkah dengan gontai. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan lemas. Sedari kemarin dia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan peristiwa kemarin. Naruto terus saja memikirkannya. Dan sampai saat ini Naruto belum makan sama sekali. Walaupun kemarin Neji mengajak Naruto dan teman-temannya untuk makan di restoran yang bisa dibilang mewah, Naruto hanya memakan sedikit hidangan. Tentu saja ini membuat teman-temannya khawatir, tetapi Naruto berbohong mengatakan bahwa dia tidak lapar.

Naruto melihat ada seorang ibu yang sedang menyiram bunga di taman depan rumahnya.

"Permisi. Apakah Anda tahu rumah Tora Uzumaki?"

"Wah, saya sudah lama tinggal disini tetapi tidak pernah mendengar nama itu. Maaf."

Naruto benar-benar sudah putus asa dan ingin meninggalkan tempat itu. Tetapi terlintas sesuatu di pikirannya.

"Sakura." gumam Naruto.

"Sakura… Sakura Haruno. Apakah Anda mengetahui tempat tinggal Sakura Haruno." tanya Naruto sebelum ibu tersebut kembali menyirami bunganya.

"Oh… Sakura ya. Kalau itu saya tahu. Rumahnya ada di dekat sini. Anda tinggal lurus lalu belok ke kanan. Rumah yang berwarna pink itu adalah rumah Sakura." jawab ibu tersebut dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya.

"Apakah Sakura sudah mempunyai anak." tanya Naruto.

"Iya sudah, dua orang malah. Perempuan dan laki-laki. Namanya Yuki Haruno dan Tora Haruno."

Pantas saja dari tadi Naruto mencari tempat tinggal Tora Uzumaki tidak ada orang yang mengetahui. Tapi, Yuki Haruno dan Tora Haruno? Mengapa bukan Yuki Uzumaki dan Tora Uzumaki? Apakah Sakura benar-benar sudah melupakan Naruto. Tapi mengapa laki-laki itu memanggil Tora Uzumaki? Apa sebenarnya yang telah terjadi? Naruto benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi. terlalu banyak pertanyaan di dalam pikirannya.

"Kalau boleh tahu Anda ini siapanya Sakura."

Saya adalah suami Sakura.

Itu yang ingin dikatakan Naruto. Tetapi dia tidak mengatakannya. Naruto malah menjawab dengan.

"Saya adalah teman lama Sakura. Kami dulu dekat sekali. Sangat dekat."

"Oh…"

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Terima kasih atas infonya."

"Sama-sama."

Naruto pun melangkah pergi dari tempat itu. pergi menuju alamat yang diberikan kepadanya.

Tunggu dulu. Kenapa aku tadi tidak bertanya siapa laki-laki itu kepada ibu tadi. Akh… Naruto kau bodoh sekali!

Naruto semakin mempercapat langkahnya menuju rumah tempat tinggal Sakura dan anak-anak mereka. Dia sudah sangat merindukan mereka semua. Rasanya ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan mereka. Ingin cepat bertemu dengan Sakura. Naruto pun berlari menuju rumah itu.

Dan disinilah Naruto. Tepat di depan rumah yang ia tuju. Rumah itu tidak begitu besar juga tidak begitu kecil. Ada taman di depan rumahnya dan ayunan tempat bermain anak-anak. Ada juga kolam ikan dan bangku kecil di depannya. Hampir sama dengan rumah tempat ia tinggal. Hanya saja lebih kecil.

Ding dong

"Permisi."

Naruto menunggu jawaban dari sang pemilik rumah tetapi tidak juga ada jawaban. Naruto pun memencet bel sekali lagi.

Ding Dong

"Permisi. Apakah ada orang di rumah?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Mungkin mereka sedang pergi. Sebaiknya aku menunggu mereka saja.

.

.

.

.

.

**30 menit kemudian.**

Sudah setenagh jam Naruto menunggu mereka. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk memencet bel sekali lagi. Siapa tahu mereka tertidur di dalam rumah.

Ding Dong

"Permisi."

"Anda mecari keluarga Haruno ya?" tanya seorang ibu-ibu kepada Naruto.

"Iya. Apakah Anda tahu sekarang mereka ada dimana?"

"Sayang sekali. Keluarga Haruno baru saja pergi."

"Pergi?"

"Iya. Katanya mereka mau pindah dari rumah ini dan pergi ke tempat lain."

Seperti ada petir yang menyambar diri Naruto. Jantungnya berdetak cepat tidak beraturan.

"Pi… Pindah? Ap… Apakah Anda tahu mereka pindah kemana?" tanya Naruto yang sedikit terbata-bata.

"Wah, kalau itu saya kurang tahu."

Laki-laki itu.

"Apakah Anda tahu laki-laki dengan rambut hitam dan mata berwarna onyx?" tanya Naruto. Sekarang jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Rasanya jantungnya ingin keluar dari tubuhnya karena berdetak terlalu cepat.

"Oh, Sasuke ya. Dia adalah sahabat dekat Sakura. Dia baik sekali. Dia juga menyayangi anak-anak Sakura seperti anaknya sendiri. Dan yang saya dengar Sasuke baru saja melamar Sakura."

Deg

Hati Naruto sakit sekali. Rasanya hatinya hancur berkeping-keping lalu hatinya dikeluarkan dari tubuhnya dan di lemparkan ke atas batu hanya untuk menghancurkannya menjadi kepingan yang lebih kecil lagi.

"Me… Mela… Melamar?"

"Iya. Tetapi saya tidak tahu Sakura menerimanya atau tidak. Tetapi mungkin Sakura menerimanya karena mereka baru saja pindah tadi siang. Mungkin mereka pindah ke kampung halaman Sasuke."

"Terima kasih atas infonya. Permisi."

"Sama-sama."

Rasanya Naruto sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Apa yang selama ini Naruto takuti terjadi. Sakura meninggalkannya. Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa tahan menghadapi ini semua. Badannya lemas sekali. Kakinya sudah terlalu lemas untuk menopang tubuhnya. Naruto terduduk lemas di depan rumah Sakura. Menangis sejadi-jadinya hingga ia sudah tidak mempunyai air mata lagi untuk dikeluarkan. Ini adalah mimpi buruk. Benar-benar mimpi buruk. Naruto berharap ada seseorang yang segera membangunkannya dari mimpi buruknya.

Padahal dia sudah merencanakan untuk meminta Sakura untuk kembali kepadanya bersama dengan Yuki dan Tora. Berlutut kepadanya agar Sakura mau kembali padanya. Jika Sakura tetap tidak mau, dia akan menculik Sakura beserta Yuki dan Tora kembali ke Jepang. Memulai hidup baru.

Tetapi itu semua hanya terjadi dipikiran Naruto. Kini semua telah hilang. Musnah sudah semua harapan Naruto. Yang bisa Naruto lakukan sekarang hanya menyesali perbuatannya dan menangis walaupun ia tahu itu tidak akan mengembalikan Sakura kesisinya.

~TBC~

Ukh… maaf ya chapter jadi kayak gini.

Benar-benar tidak tahu harus menulis apa T_T

Kok kayaknya judul sama ceritanya nggak nyambung ya?

Menulis cerita ini sambil mendengarkan suar KRY

Ya Allah suara mereka kok bagus banget, Im melting

Semoga tidak terlalu mengacewakan (walaupun saya sendiri kecewa sama fic ini)

Mind to Read and review?

Saya butuh RnR sekarang biar ni fic jadi lebih bagus


	8. I' am

Title: I' am

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto

Rating:T

Genre:Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Pairing:Naru/Saku, Sasu/Saku

.

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih buat review dan sarannya

Mulai sekarang saia (formal maksudnya) bakalan pake "aku" sama "kau"

Decided ^^

Makasih banyak ea semuanya ^^

Sebenernya aku pengen nulis chapter yang panjang, tapi aku males banget buat ngeliat ulang buat benerin typo

Terima kasih buat saran and kritiknya

Maklum ini baru pertama kalinya saia nulis fic

Jadi ea beginilah jadinya

A total fail T_T

Padahal lho di tempat laen ini udah panjang lho

Geeeeezzzzzzzzzz

Buat yang secara tidak sengaja saia buat nangis ato hampir nangis gara-gara fic ini saia hanya bisa minta maaf

Soalnya bukan taget saia buat bikin kalian semua nangis

Cuma pengen nge-share cerita aja

Tolong jangan nangis ea ^^ soalnya kalo liat orang nangis saia jadi ikutan nangis *parah*

Santai saja, seperti janji saia ini bakalan happy ending

Bakalan nulis fic lagi

Ntar lo udah selesai nulis fic-nya saia posting deh soalnya kan udah mau kuliah nih, takut hiatus

Mungkin fic-nya saia update satu minggu sekali

Mohon dukungannya *bow*

.

.

.

.

.

**I' am**

Naruto berjalan dengan langkah gontai dan mata yang sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis. Dia tidak peduli dengan apa kata orang-orang tentang dia karena dia benar-benar tidak peduli. Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ke hotel dengan taksi karena sudah tidak banyak waktu yang tersisa untuk berjalan. Sekarang sudah pukul dua lebih lima puluh menit. Dia pun menangis di dalam taksi sepanjang perjalanan dan sopir taksi pun tidak menanyakan mengapa Naruto menangis karena ia tahu kalau itu adalah urusan pribadi seseorang. Apalagi Naruto seorang laki-laki yang notabene sulit untuk menangis. Jadi jika Naruto sampai menangis selama itu, itu berarti bahwa Naruto benar-benar telah mengalami kejadian yang sangat buruk atau mungkin menyedihkan.

"Sakura, maafkan aku. Kembalilah padaku Sakura, aku membutuhkanmu dan anak-anak kita."

"Sakura…"

"Sakura…"

Kata-kata itulah yang terus diucapkan Naruto didalam taksi sambil menangis tanpa henti. Dan sepertinya sopir taksi itu pun mengerti alasan mangapa Naruto menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

Klek

Naruto membuka gagang pintu hotel dengan lemas. Dia merasa bahwa dia sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga lagi untuk hidup. Dia merasa bahwa tubuhnya masih hidup, tetapi pikirannya sudah mati. Semua terasa sangat suram. Seperti sudah tidak ada lagi cahaya di dalam hidupnya. Tidak ada lagi keceriaaan dalam hidup Naruto. Pelangi pun terlihat sangat suram dan berwarna abu-abu. Rasanya ingin mati saja.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi padamu Naruto?" tanya Kiba yang kaget sekaligus panik melihat keadaan sahabatnya yang terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Pucat dan tidak bernyawa, itulah keadaan Naruto sekarang di mata Kiba.

"Naruto, apa yang telah terjadi? Apakah kau menemukan Sakura dan anak-anakmu tinggal?" tanya Chouji yang langsung berhenti memakan snak setelah melihat keadaan Naruto yang begitu menyedihkan. Dia sungguh tidak tega melihat Naruto. Selama ini Naruto selalu tersenyum riang dan tidak pernah sekalipun ia terlihat sedih. Dia selalu tertawa dan terlihat begitu bahagia. Tapi sekarang yang ada di hadapannya adalah Naruto yang belum pernah sekalipun ia lihat sebelumnya. Dia begitu. Ah… tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa menggambarkan keadaan Naruto sekarang di hati Chouji.

"Naruto ceritakan apa yang terjadi kepadamu. Kita kan sahabat, dan kami akan selalu ada disisimu. Ceritakanlah semuanya Naruto. Itu akan membuatmu sedikit lega." kata Neji walaupun dia sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya.

Naruto kehilangan Sakura

Naruto hanya bisa menangis melihat sahabatnya seperti ini. Disatu sisi ia merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat sahabat-sahabatnya khawatir, disisi lain ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi terhadap ini semua. Selama ini ia telah berbohong terhadap semua sahabatnya. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, tetapi didalam hati dia sangat rapuh. Tiupan angin pun bisa merapuhkannya. Dia tidak pernah merasa serapuh ini setelah Sakura dan anak-anaknya pergi meninggalkan ia sendiri. Semua senyum dan tawa yang selama ini Naruto berikan kepada semua orang hanyalah topeng untuk menutupi semua kesedihannya. Semua itu hanyalah palsu.

"Ak..aku kehil..langan..Sak…kura."

"A…ku…kehila..ngan..Sak..ura..unt…tuk…sel…lam…manya…" Naruto mengatakan kepada sahabat-sahabatnya sambil masih terisak.

"Apa maksudmu dengan selamanya Naruto? Apakah Sakura sudah meninggal? tanya Kiba yang langsung mendapat pukulan dikepala oleh Neji.

"Maaf. Bukan maksudku untuk mengatakannya."

Naruto hanya bisa menggeleng dengan pelan.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto. Apa maksudmu dengan kehilang Sakura untuk selamanya?" tanya Shakamaru.

Naruto yang sudah mulai bisa tenang dan berbicara lancar pun mulai bercerita kepada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku telah berhasil menemukan rumah tempat tinggal Sakura dan anak-anakku." Naruto mengatakaanya dengan nada yang begitu sedih.

"Benarkah!" Kiba memulai kebiasaan menyela pembicaraan orang sekali lagi dan mendapatkan pukulan dikepala dari Neii sekali lagi.

"Ouch, maaf Naruto. Lalu kenapa kau terlihat sedih sekali? Apakah hal buruk telah terjadi pada Sakura dan anak-anakmu?" tanya Kiba dengan nada perhatian.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi.

Kiba, Chouji, Neji, dan Shikamaru benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi kepada Naruto. Dia berhasil menemukan tempat tinggal Sakura dan anak-anaknya dan tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi kepada Sakura ataupun anak-anaknya. Lalu mengapa Naruto terlihat seperti ini? Apakah Sakura tidak mau kembali kepadanya? Mereka semua berharap itu tidak terjadi dan tidak akan pernah terjadi. Mereka semua tidak mau melihat Naruto yang selalu ceria menjadi murung seperti ini.

"Aku terlambat." jawab Naruto yang sudah mulai menangis lagi.

"Apa maksudmu dengan terlambat Naruto?" kali ini Shikamaru yang bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Aku terlambat." Naruto mengulangi kata-katanya.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto, kami tidak mengerti sama sekali." tanya Chouji yang terlihat bingung dengan situasi ini.

"Sakura."

"Sakura telah dilamar orang lain dan sekarang mereka telah pergi dari pulau Jeju. Dan aku tidak tahu mereka pergi kemana." dengan ini Naruto mulai menangis tak terkendali.

"APA!" Kiba, Chouji, Neji, dan Shikamaru berteriak bersamaan mendengar apa yang telah Naruto katakan. Mereka benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah Naruto katakan. Ini semua terlalu sulit untuk dipercaya.

"Naruto, kau tidak bercandakan? Ini semua tidak lucu Naruto." kata Kiba sambil mengoncang-goncangkan tubuh Naruto.

Dan Naruto pun menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi. Ingin sekali ia mengangguk dan mengatakan bahwa ia hanya bercanda, tapi kenyataan berkata lain.

"Naruto, apakah kau percaya pada takdir?" Neji mulai berbicara kepada Naruto sambil berusaha untuk menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Uh?" Naruto pun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Neji.

"Apa maksudmu Neji?" kata Naruto yang sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Neji.

"Jika kau berpikir bahwa Sakura diciptakan untukmu. Relakanlah dia. Jika Sakura kembali ke sisimu, itu berarti dia milikmu, tetapi jika Sakura tidak kembali itu berarti dari awal memang Sakura diciptakan bukan untukmu." Neji mengatakannya kepada Naruto.

"Mungkin kau benar Neji. Tapi rasanya sakit Neji."

Neji hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar jawaban Naruto, dia pun mungkin akan merasakan hal yang sama dengan Naruto jika dia kehilangan Hinata.

"Ini sakit Neji. Sakit sekali."

Neji mendekati Naruto lalu memeluknya. Membiarkan Naruto menangis di pelukannya. Neji menutup matanya dan tanpa ia sadari air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke Jepang Naruto hanya diam saja dan melihat keluar jendela pesawat. Sahabat-sahabatnya tidak berani mengajaknya berbicara setelah mengetahui keadaan Naruto. Apa yang dia butuhkan saat ini adalah waktu untuk sendiri.

Naruto hanya melihat keluar jendela. Memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sesaat lalu ia berpikir bisa kembali bersama keluarganya yang telah lama ia rindukan. Naruto mengingat kenangan lamanya bersama keluarganya. Naruto tahu bahwa mengingat semua kesedihan akan membuat kita bahagia, tetapi ia tidak tahu bahwa mengingat semua kebahagiaan akan membuat kita sedih.

Diam-diam Naruto mulai menangis didalam pesawat tanpa sepengetahuan orang-orang.

Aku bermimpi kau datang kembali padaku sambil membisikkan tiga kata itu ditelingaku. Sampai waktu itu tiba, aku akan selalu disini, menunggumu. Walaupun aku harus menunggumu untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Naneun (I am) by KARA**

I rewind the memories that I've had with you

Close my eyes shut and rewind them

In the loving days, I am smiling

But painful tears are flowing from my eyes

Even though I turn my head at your familiar scent

Even though it won't be, I am still looking for you

Maybe this is not my heart

Always, at this position, at this place

I wait for you but you don't come back

Only the cold memories

Your cold stare glances at me

I can't see the person that you and I loved

My heart that it's "what if", will you forget my voice?

My lips call out only our name

You were the person that was my whole life

I've figured that out now, but it doesn't matter anymore

I guess it really is the end

Always, at this position, at this place

I wait for you but you don't come back

Only the cold memories

Your cold stare glances at me

I can't see the person that you and I loved

Even though I lean my ear in (I don't hear you)

Even though I call out to you

It comes back as an echo

It keeps shaking me

(You don't know) How much it hurts

(You probably forgotten) Even all the memories

Even though I know

I can't turn back

Only the cold memories

Your cold stare glances at me

I can't see the person that you and I loved

Kriet

Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya dan meletakkan kopernya dilantai. Dia lalu menuju kamarnya. Dia sangat menyukai rumahnya karena ini adalah satu-satunya tenpat yang memberikannya rasa nyaman damai, tetapi ia juga membencinya karena dia hanya bisa merasakan rasa sepi dan dingin yang tiada tara setiap kali ia ada di rumah.

Naruto mengubah posisi tidurnya. Dia sekarang bisa melihat wallpaper mereka yang bergambar bunga sakura dengan latar langit biru. Naruto lalu menutup matanya mencoba untuk tidur karena selama ia berada di Pulau Jeju ia tidak bisa tidur. Dia menutup matanya dan Sakura pun datang kepadanya. Rambutnya yang pink, kulitnya yang lembut, aroma tubuh Sakura yang menenangkan Naruto, senyum Sakura yang selalu menghangatkan hati Naruto tiap kali ia melihat Sakura tersenyum. Naruto benar-benar merindukan Sakura. Naruto lalu memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil tetap menutup matanya. Ia takut jika ia membuka matanya ia akan kehilangan semua itu.

"Aku merindukanmu Sakura."

Naruto bergumam lirih.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura, tetapi aku telah melukaimu."

"Aku berjanji kepadamu entah itu dalam kehidupan ini atau kehidupan yang lain cintaku hanyalah untukmu. Tak ada yang lain selain dirimu Sakura. Aku akan mencintaimu sekarang ataupun selamanya. Hatiku hanyalah untukmu seorang. Ini adalah janjiku untukmu Sakura"

Naruto pun menyadari satu hal. Tidak mudah untuk dua orang untuk bersama. Walaupun kau sudah menikah dengannya tetap saja apapun bisa terjadi dan pernikahan tidak bisa menjamin kebahagiaan di kehidupanmu. Dan dia belajar satu hal lagi: jangan pernah membiarkan kebahagiaan pergi dari tanganmu sekali kau mendapatkannya.

Naruto membuka handphonenya dan mebuka folder yang berisikan fotonya bersama Sakura serta Yuki dan Tora. Betapa indahnya masa-masa itu. ketika masih ada Sakura, Yuki, dan Tora di sisinya. Air mata Naruto pun jatuh. Naruto segera mengusapnya. Naruto menjelajahi kontak yang ada di dalam handphonenya dan berhenti tepat di namanya. My lovely wife.

"Aku merindukanmu Sakura."

.

.

.

.

.

"*Noona, Yuki noona. Tunggu aku. Noona!" kata Tora yang tengah mengejar kakanya yang sedang berlari-lari mengitari taman.

"Yah! Tora! Kita sedang ada di Jepang. Jadi kau tidak bisa memanggilku noona lagi." jelas Yuki yang tengah menghampiri adiknya yang terengah-enagh karena berlari cukup lama.

"Uh? Kenapa memangnya noona?" tanya Tora yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Tora adikku sayang. Kita sudah berada di negara yang berbeda, jadi jangan memanggilku dengan pangilan itu lagi, ya" jelas Yuki sambil mengelus tambut Tora. Yuki benar-benar sangat menyayangi adiknya.

"Tapi aku lebih suka memanggil noona." jawab Tora sambil memanyunkan bibirnya dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

Yuki hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah laku adiknya. Tora benar-benar menggemaskan!

"Baiklah. Kau boleh memanggilku noona. Tapi jangan sambil berteriak, ya. Tidak enak nanti didengar orang." jawab Yuki sambil tersenyum kepada adiknya.

"Ehehe. Gomawo noona."

"Tora, kita sedang berada di Jepang. Jadi katakan "Arigatou"."

"Tapi kan aku juga sedang belajar. Noona, kenapa noona bisa berbicara bahasa Jepang?" tanya Tora yang keheranan melihat kemampuan bahasa Jepang kakaknya.

"Uh"

"Setahuku noona tidak pernah les bahasa Jepang. Jadi bagaimana bisa noona bisa berbahasa Jepang selancar ini?"

"Uhm. Sebenarnya dulu sebelum kita pindah ke Pulau Jeju kita pernah tinggal disini… bersama ayah." jawab Yuki lirih ketika mengatakan kata "ayah".

"*Appa?"

Yuki hanya mengangguk.

"Noona tidak bercandakan?"

"Tidak. Noona tidak bercanda. Kita pernah tinggal disini bersama ibu dan ayah."

"Lalu mengapa ayah tidak ikut bersama kita untuk pindah ke Pulau Jeju, Noona? Apakah ayah marah kepada kita sehingga ayah tidak mau tinggal lagi bersama kita?"

"Noona tidak tahu." jawab Yuki. Tentu saja Yuki berbohong. Yuki tahu bahwa alasan mengapa Sakura pindah tanpa mengajak Naruto karena Sakura tidak mau tersakiti lagi. Yuki sudah terlalu sering melihat ibunya menangis. Yuki benar-benar tidak tega melihat ibunya menangis seperti itu. jadi ia mengiyakan ketika Sakura mengajaknya untuk tinggal di Pulau Jeju. Tapi, mengapa sekarang ibunya mengajak mereka kembali ke Jepang?

"Tapi noona. Hye Jin bilang kalau sppa membeci kita dan tidak menyayangi kita. Jadi appa tidak mau ikut bersama kita dan tinggal bersama kita." tanya Tora.

"Tentu saja tidak. Ayah tidak seperti itu. Percayalah pada noona." jawab Yuki sambil tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Tora.

"Baiklah. Aku percayamu pada noona. Oh, iya. Noona kemarin waktu kita masih ada di Pulau Jeju aku bertemu dengan ahjussi yang mirip sekali dengan noona. Bahkan warna matanya seperti mata noona. Aneh sekali kan."

"Uh."

"Benar noona. Ahjussi itu mirip sekali dengan noona. Aku tidak berbohong."

"Apa kau tahu nama ahjussi itu. Tunggu dulu. Tora kita sudah tidak tinggal di Pulau Jeju. Kita ada di Jepang."

"Ah… Aku lupa menanyakan nama ahjussi itu habis Sasuke ahjussi mengejarku, jadi aku kabur saja tanpa menanyakan nama ahjussi itu. Noona aku kan sedang belajar dan aku sudah terbiasa mengatakan ahjussi. Tidak seperti noona yang sudah lancar berbahasa Jepang. Ini benar-benar tidak adil!" sahut Tora sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya lagi.

"Ya sudah. Ayo kita pulang. Ibu pasti sudah mengkhawatirkan kita." jawab Yuki sambil menggandeng tangan adiknya.

Jangan-jangan orang itu ayah? Ah. Itu tidak mungkin. Ayahkan berada di Jepang. Walaupun orang itu mirip denganku tapi belum tentu itu adalah ayah. Aku harus berhenti memikirkannya. Tapi bagaimana jika itu adalah ayah? Aish. Aku harus benar-benar berhenti memikirkannya. Pikir Yuki dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Aparmen Sakura**

"Sakura." tanya Ino kepada Sakura.

"Ya Ino?" jawab Sakura sambil memotong sayuran yang akan mereka masak.

"Kau tahu Naruto tidak pernah membahas tentangmu lagi semenjak kau pergi. Sepertinya dia ingin menyimpan semuanya sendiri."

"Naruto pasti senang sekali setelah mengetahui bahwa aku pergi meninggalkannya bersama Yuki dan Tora. Dengan begitu dia bisa bersama dengan Hinata. Menikah dan memiliki anak." jawab Sakura dengan nada yang sinis.

"Sakura, kau tahu Naruto itu sangat mencintaimu Sakura. Mungkin dia memang terlambat menyadarinya, tetapi dia benar-benar mencintaimu Sakura. Aku juga tahu bahwa kau masih mencintanya. Kalian tidak bisa hidup terpisah satu sama lain."

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan Ino. Sakura menatap atap apartemennya.

"Sakura apa yang telah terjadi selama lima tahun ini biarkanlah berlalu. Mungkin Naruto telah melakukan kesalahan dengan mencintai Hinata. Tapi Naruto telah menyadarinya dan melupakan Hinata. Maafkanlah Naruto Sakura. Lima tahun hidup tanpamu sudah lebih dari cukup Sakura. Dia telah mendapatkan hukuman atas tindakannya. Aku sungguh tidak tega melihat keadaan Naruto. Di luar dia tertawa, tetapi aku tahu bahwa di dalam hatinya dia hancur Sakura. Dia sangat mencintaimu Sakura. Sakura kembalilah kepadanya." jawab Ino sambil memegang tangan Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu Ino. Aku tidak tahu." jawab Sakura sambil menatap lantai.

"Sakura Naruto mencintaimu. Dan masih tetap mencintaimu. Jangan bilang kepadaku kalu kau sudah tidak mencintainya Sakura. Kau hanya akan membuat hati Naruto semakin hancur."

"Apakah Naruto…"

"Ya, Naruto masih tinggal di rumah kalian yang lama. Menunggu keluarganya untuk kembali bersamanya. Berkumpul lagi seperti dulu dan memulai lembaran baru."

"Aku tidak tahu Ino. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Di satu sisi aku merasa bersalah telah meninggalkannya. Rasanya aku ingin memutar ulang waktu sehingga aku tidak pergi meninggalkannya waktu itu. tapi jika mengingat kejadian waktu di rumah sakit itu hatiku rasanya sakit, Ino." Sakura meletakkan tangannya di depan dadanya dan mulai menangis.

Ino mendekati Sakura dan memeluknya.

"Kalau begitu lupakanlah kejadian itu Sakura. Ingatlah kejadian yang indah yang kalian berdua pernah alami daripada mengingat kejadian itu."

"Mungkin kau benar Ino. Terima kasih atas saranmu."

Sakura dan Ino melepas pelukan mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana Sakura. Apakah kau akan memaafkan Naruto dan kembali kepadanya?"

Sakura hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya dan Ino hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"Kalau begitu katakan padaku mengapa kau kembali ke Jepang?"

Belum sempat Sakura menjawab pertayaan Ino, Sasuke sudah datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Oh, hey Sakura. Kau pasti Ino, teman baik Sakura." sapa Sasuke.

"Uh. Iya, aku Ino, teman baik Sakura. Sakura siapa dia?" tanya Ino yang sedikit terganggu dengan kedatangan Sasuke.

"Kau belum megatakan pada temanmu kalau aku melamarmu, ya Sakura?"

**~TBC~**

Noona : Panggilan seorang laki-laki untuk perempuan yang lebih tua

Appa : ayah

Maaf lama update.

Author baru saja kena musibah jatuh dari tangga.

Jeez

Mana posenya nggak PW beud.

Tapi author sekarang sudah baikan.

Mind to RnR?


	9. Way for Love

Title: Way for Love

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto

Rating:T

Genre:Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Pairing:Naru/Saku, Sasu/Saku

.

.

.

.

.

OMO. .OMO

Aku diancam T_T

Maaf lo lama buat nemuin Naru ma Saku

Maaf *bow*

Aku jadi agak takut buat nulis nih

Huft. . .

Sempet ilang mood buat nulis dan pengen hiatus lagi

Jeeezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Maaf lo aku update lama banget soalnya sibuk ngurus forum *ngeles*

Maaf banget telat update *crying*

Buat yang pengen Naruto ketemu ma Sakura sabar ea ^^

Bukan di chapter ini, tapi selanjutnya ^^

Maaf banget ea

Kira-kira masih ada 1-2 chapter lagi sebelum tamat (Insyaallah)

Tergantung otak author yang sekarang udah mulai kehabisan ide

Aku tahu ne fic ngebosenin banget, apalagi authornya T_T

Huft…

Oh iya, saia cuma janji happy ending kan, bukan janji Naru balikan ma Saku ^^ *author minta di bunuh*

Ehehehe ^^v

.

.

.

.

.

**Way for Love**

"Oh, hey Sakura. Kau pasti Ino, teman baik Sakura." sapa Sasuke.

"Uh. Iya, aku Ino, teman baik Sakura. Sakura siapa dia?" tanya Ino yang sedikit terganggu dengan kedatangan Sasuke.

"Kau belum mengatakan pada temanmu kalau aku melamarmu, ya Sakura?"

"APA!" Ino berteriak ke arah Saksuke.

"Hey, kau! Jangan bercanda, ya! Ini semua tidak lucu. Sakura, dia hanya bercandakan?" Ino menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sakura tidak percaya.

"Hahaha. Bagaimana, ya Ino." Sakura menggoda Ino yang terlihat lucu saat dia panik.

"Sakura." kata Ino yang benar-benar tidak sabar mendengarkan penjelasan Sakura.

"Sakura sayang. Kenapa kau belum memberitahu ke semua temanmu kalau aku melamarmu?" kata Sasuke yang ikut menggoda Ino.

"Yah! Kau diam saja!" bentak Ino yang mukanya sudah mulai memerah melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Sayang kenapa kau diam saja?" kata Sasuke yang mulai mendekati Sakura dan memeluknya.

Sakura hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sasuke dan Ino.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke. Aku belum memberitahu teman-temanku. Bahkan aku belum sempat memberitahu Ino yang notabene sahabat dekatku." jawab Sakura sambil tertawa kecil.

"Sakura, kau belum memberitahu teman-temanmu kalau aku melamarmu…" Sasuke berhenti sejenak.

"Dan kau menolakku, Sakura." lanjut Sasuke.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu er Sas… Sasika… Sasuke?" tanya Ino yang semakin bingung.

Sakura dan Sasuke hanya bisa tertawa melihat Ino yang kebingungan seperti itu.

"Yah! Kalian berdua mengapa malah menertawakanku!" bentak Ino yang tidak suka jika ia dibuat bingung seperti ini.

"Hahahaha... Maafkan kami Ino. Tapi mukamu lucu sekali kalau kau sedang kebingungan seperti itu. ya kan, Sasuke."

"Iya. Hahahahaha. Perutku sakit sekali. Hahahahaha." kata Sasuke yang belum bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Huh."

"Baiklah Ino yang cantik akan aku jelaskan semuanya. Sewaktu kami berada di Pulau Jeju, Sasuke memang melamarku. Tapi seperti yang Sasuke katakan tadi aku menolaknya." jelas Sakura kepada Ino.

"Sakura kau jahat sekali. Padahal aku sudah membawamu ke candle light dinner di restoran yang mewah dan menyiapkan semuanya hanya untuk melamarmu. Tapi kenapa kau menolakku Sakura. Kau jahat sekali." kata Sasuke yang berpura-pura marah kepada Sakura padahal ia tahu kalau ia tidak bisa marah kepada Sakura. Ia akan melakukan semua hal agar Sakura bahagia.

"Ahaha. Maafkan aku Sasuke kau baik sekali padaku dan anak-anakku tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa menerimamu."

"Huft, aku membencimu Sakura."

"Ahahaha. Benarkah?"

"Tidak."

"Aku tahu kau tidak bisa marah kepadaku Sasuke. Terima kasih atas semuanya." kata Sakura dengan tulus.

"Tapi berjanjilah padaku kalau kau akan bahagia bersamanya. Kalau kau tidak merasa bahagia, kembalilah padaku Sakura." kata Sasuke sambil menatap lurus ke arah mata Sakura.

"Ehm. Halo kalian berdua aku juga berada di sini." kata Ino yang sedikit jengkel karena merasa tidak dianggap.

"Maafkan kami Ino." kata Sakura.

"Yah kau Sasuke! Apa maksudmu dengan berbahagia dengannya?"

"Apakah kau tidak bisa bersikap sopan kepadaku Ino?"

"Tidak akan! Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku tadi."

"Menyebalkan sekali. Sakura bagaimana bisa kau tahan dengan orang seperri dia?" ledek sasuke.

"Kau!" bentak Ino.

"Kalian berdua bertingkah seperti anak kecil saja. Ino, Sasuke kalian bukan anak kecil lagikan." lerai Sakura.

"Sakura apa maksud Sasuke dengan berbahagia dengannya? Siapa dia Sakura?"

"Uh, aku belum tahu pasti Ino. Biarkan waktu menjawabnya." jawab Sakura.

Ino semakin bingung dengan jawaban Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

"Noona, aku mau pergi membeli snack. Ayo temani aku." pinta Tora kepada Yuki.

"Tora, kau kan baru saja makan siang. Kau masih lapar?"

Tora hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Noona ayo temani aku."

"Tora sayang, aku sedang mengerjakan PR. Nanti saja ya." jelas Yuki.

"Tapi aku mau membeli snack sekarang."

"Tora."

"Noona."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi jangan lama-lama ya." Yuki akhirnya mengalah, tidak tega melihat adiknya memohon dari tadi.

"Asik! Ayo noona kita berangkat."

Yuki hanya bisa menghela nafasnya melihat adiknya.

"Noona, dimana tokonya?"

"Tokonya ada di dekat aparteman kita, hanya sekitar 10 meter. Jadi ibu membolehkan kita pergi berdua."

"Oh. Kalau begitu ayo cepat kita pergi, Noona."

.

.

.

.

.

"Noona, noona aku ingin membeli itu. Ah itu juga. Itu juga, Noona." Tora terlihat senang sekali melihat semua makanan kesukaannya.

"Tora, kita tidak boleh membeli terlalu banyak makanan. Nanti ibu marah kepada kita."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." kata Tora yang terlihat sedikit kecewa.

"Tunggu disini sebentar, ya. Noona ingin membeli pesanan ibu dulu. Atau kau mau ikut dengan noona?"

"Tidak mau. Capek. Aku mau menunggu disini saja. Tapi noona jangan lama-lama, ya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tora jangan pergi kemana-mana, ya. Disini saja. Mengerti?"

"Iya, Noona."

Yuki pun pergi meninggalkan Tora untuk membeli semua titipan ibunya.

Uh? Sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang itu, tapi dimana ya? Pikir Tora yang melihat orang yang sepertinya familiar untuknya. Oh iya orang itu kan yang aku temui waktu aku masih di Pulau Jeju.

"Ahjussi!" teriak Tora memanggil orang itu. Kontan semua orang berpaling kepada Tora.

"Ups. Maafkan saya." kata Tora sambil membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf.

"Oh kau ya. Anak yang di Pulau Jeju itu kan?" kata Naruto kepada anak yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Ne. Ahjussi tinggal disini juga?"

"Iya. Bukannya kau bilang kau tinggal di Pulau Jeju? Kenapa sekarang kau bisa ada di Jepang? Kau berlibur dengan keluargamu ya?" hati Naruto sedikit sakit mengatakan "keluarga" kepada Tora.

"Bukan. Sekarang aku tinggal disini. Kami tinggal di hotel dekat disini. Itu hotel tempat kami tinggal."kata Tora sambil menunjuk hotel tempat mereka tinggal.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali. Aku juga tinggal di hotel itu. lantai 12. Tapi untuk minggu ini saja karena aku ada meeting dengan client."

"Aku tinggal di lantai 11. Kapan-kapan aku main ke tempat ahjussi ya. Oh, iya nama saya Tora."

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Kau kesini sendirian? Itu berbahaya. Ayo aku antar pulang."

Tora menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Aku kesini bersama dengan kakakku. Yuki. Itu dia." Tora menunjuk ke arah Yuki yang sekarang sedang menuju ke arah mereka.

Naruto ingin sekali bertemu dengan Yuki, tetapi ia masih belum siap untuk bertemu dengannya. Mungkin lain kali ia akan menunjukkan siapa dia sebenarnya. Untuk sekarang biarlah seperti ini saja. Paling tidak Tora pernah bertemu dengannya dan sepertinya ia menyukai kehadiran Naruto. Sebuah awal yang baik pikit Naruto.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, Tora. Sampaikan salamku untuk kakakkmu ya. Dan Sakura. Selamat tinggal." Kata Naruto sambil mencium kening Tora.

"Tunggu dulu. Bagaimana ahjussi bisa tahu nama ibuku?"

Terlambat Naruto sekarang sudah keluar dari toko itu. Aneh sekali pikir Tora.

"Tora, tadi kau berbicara dengan siapa? Kalian terlihat akrab sekali." tanya Yuki.

"Oh itu. itu ahjussi yang kuceritakan tadi. Dia ternyata tinggal di hotel yang sama dengan kita. Tapi hanya satu minggu saja karena ahjussi itu sedang ada uhm mating? Matung? Uh apa tadi. Uhm… Ah iya meeting."

"Oh begitu. Aku kira siapa. Apa kau sudah tahu siapa nama ahjussi itu?"

Tora mengangguk dengan penuh semangat.

"Namanya Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

Deg

Apa? Naruto Uzumaki? Itu kan ayah. Tidak. ini tidak mungkin. Dan lagi ayah sudah bertemu dengan Tora. Apakah ayah tahu kalau Tora adalah anaknya? Dan lagi ternyata ayah tinggal disini? Tidak ini tidak mungkin.

"Uh, noona apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Tora sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Yuki.

"Tidak. Tidak. Ayo kita bayar semua belanjaan kita lalu pulang. Ibu pasti sudah mengkhawatirkan kita." ajak Yuki sambil menggandeng tangan Tora.

Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Apakah aku harus memberitahukan ibu tentang hal ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Haruskah aku diam saja atau memberitahukan semuanya kepada ibu?

.

.

.

.

.

Di kantor Naruto tidak bisa berkonsentrasi bekerja, pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Dia masih mengingat kejadiannya denagn Tora dan Yuki.

Jadi Sakura tinggal disekitar sini. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Apakah aku harus menemuinya? Atau aku harus merelakannya pergi saja? Oh iya, katanya Sakura pergi bersama laki-laki itu. Sasuke. Berarti laki-laki itu ada di sini juga. Apakah Sakura sudah menikah lagi? Oh Tuhan mengapa ini berat sekali. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

Tap

Seseorang menepuk pundak Naruto. Ternyata itu adalah teman-temannya. Neji, Chouji, Kiba, dan Shikamaru.

"Hey, Naruto. Ayo kita pergi makan siang. Kau tidak lapar? Dari tadi melamun terus. Kau sedang banyak pikiran, ya" tanya Kiba yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Naruto.

"Uh… Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku beritahukan kepada kalian semua." Kata Naruto kepada teman-temannya.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kita makan di luar saja. Santai saja bos kita pasti mengijinkan kita untuk datang sedikit terlambat. Iya kan, Neji?" kata Chouji sambil menyikut Neji menggodanya.

"Yah, walaupun Hinata adalah teman dekat kalian bukan berarti kalian bisa seenaknya datang terlambat." Jawab Neji sedikit marah.

Semua orang kaget dengan jawaban Neji.

"Aku cuma bercanda kok. Tadi aku sudah meminta ijin kepada Hinata kalau ada masalah yang ingin kita bahas. Sepertinya Hinata juga mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu, jadi dia mengijinkan kita untuk pergi. Hinata bahkan sudah memesankan tempat untuk kita." jawab Neji.

"Wah, istrimu baik sekali. Kau beruntung sekali memiliki istri seperti dia. Aku jadi iri denganmu." kata Shikamaru sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Ayo sekarang kita pergi."

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto, apa yang ingin kau beritahukan kepada kami?" tanya Chouji penasaran.

"Sebenarnya Sakura ada di Jepang." jawab Naruto lirih.

Semua orang kaget dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Apa katamu Naruto? Sakura ada di Jepang? Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?" tanya Kiba.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan anak-anakku. Tora dan Yuki waktu aku sedang pergi membeli kopi di supermarket."

"Berarti…"

Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kau tahu Sakura tinggal di mana?" tanya Shikamaru dengan tenang.

Sekali lagi Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dia ada di hotel tempat kita tinggal sewaktu kita meeting di Tokyo kemarin. Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah Sakura masih tinggal disana atau tidak."

Semua orang hanya bisa terdiam mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, Naruto?" tanya Neji memecah kebisuan.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Apakah kau masih sering mengunjungi orang tua Sakura?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mengapa kau tidak pergi ke tempat orang tuanya saja? Bertanya apa yang harus kau lakukan. Aku tahu orang tua sangat Sakura menyukaimu." saran Neji.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu Neji."

"Cobalah dahulu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan ke tempat orang tua Sakura besok."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Sakura aku merindukanmu. Bisakah kita bertemu walaupun untuk terakhir kalinya? Biarkan aku memelukmu Sakura.

**~TBC~**

Ohoho…

Naruto mau ketemu sama mertuanya

Aku kasih sedikit bocoran ya sebagai permintaan maafku gara-gara telat update ^^

"Ada banyak hal yang harus aku pertimbangkan, ayah, ibu. Ada banyak kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. dan tentu saja aku menginginkan Sakura untuk kembali ke kehidupanku walaupun aku harus menukarnya dengan nyawaku sendiri aku rela melakukannya. Dan berharap bahwa suatu hari Sakura akan kembali kepadaku."

Sakura hanya bisa menangis mendengarkan itu semua. Dia menangis diam-diam. Rasanya Sakura ingin pergi keluar dan berteriak kepada Naruto mengapa ia tidak mencari Sakura dan memaki-makinya. Memanggilnya pengecut karena ia langsung pergi begitu melihat Yuki. Sakura ingin memberitahukan Naruto bahwa ia juga menginginkan Naruto kembali seperti Naruto menginginkannya kembali.

Ehehe

Segitu aja ya

Maaf kalo cerianya jadi ngebosenin plus geje kayak gini T_T


End file.
